One Bite Changes Everything
by Heartbroken1
Summary: Alice didn't see Bella jump. Edward never went to the Volturi. What will happen between Bella and Jacob since fate didn't send Bella running off to save Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: After numerous emails asking for it, I'm bringing 'One Bite Changes Everything' back to fanfiction. I'm unable to rework any of the chapters, which was my hope when I pulled the story. If there are mistakes or discrepencies (which I know there are), please just forgive me and enjoy the story. Thanks! ~HB1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter One - Haunted

_Jacob Black_

I couldn't believe that Bella would be so stupid as to go cliff diving without me. It amazed me how danger seemed to find the girl sitting next to me. The truck eased to the curb in front of her house and we sat in the comfortable silence.

Due to the limited space in the cab, even though she was sitting near the door, we were still touching. I pressed my cheek to the top of her head. She tensed against me. I took that as a signal and opened the door, inhaling deeply the clean scent brought on by the rain.

It was a beautiful night. The storm from earlier had blown over, leaving clear skies and the stars were shining brightly. I walked around her truck, opened her door and offered her my hand. On the porch she reached up and took the key from the eave.

"Yeah, that's safe," I teased.

She rolled her eyes and giggled, opening the door wide enough for me to enter the dark house first. She flipped on the light.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I was worried about her.

A weak smile crossed her face, a twinkle in her brown eyes. She squeezed my hand. "Yeah, I just need a good night's sleep."

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. I'm on patrol tonight. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," I promised.

"I don't worry about _my_ safety." The lines of her face dropped in concerned. "I worry about you, Jacob -- you and the pack. I would never forgive myself if something happened to any of you while you're protecting me from Victoria."

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. "She's nothing! It will be fun when we finally get our hands on her."

"Jake, stop it." Her head moved back and forth. "I will always worry. I would rather she got me than any of you."

"Bells, it's my job to chase and kill bloodsuckers. It's what I'm made for."

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to protest.

"Okay, fine," I cut her off. "We won't talk about this any more tonight." I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "I'll call you tomorrow."

I walked back out into the night; over to the forest. Once safely out of sight, I phased and began my patrol. _Anything new? _I questioned my brothers.

_No. It's been pretty uneventful this evening. _It was Jared. _I'm headed home. _With that, his voice was gone.

_How's Bella? _Embry thought. _I heard she went cliff jumping. _

_She's okay. She promised she wouldn't do anything that stupid again, _I informed him.

_That's good, _he agreed. _What was she thinking?_

_Who knows! It's Bella._

We ran all night looking for the trail of the red-haired bloodsucker that wanted to kill my sweet Bella. There was no sign of her though. When the sun began peeking over the mountains I headed for home. I crawled into my bed and began to dream -- of Bella.

_Bella Swan_

The first rays of sun entered my room, waking me. I rubbed my eyes and tried to open them. I stretched and everything hurt. I cleared my throat and that was uncomfortable too. My little stunt yesterday was going to cost me for a few days it seemed.

It was so stupid! I cursed myself for the danger I kept placing myself in. For what? To hear the voice of a man who didn't love me? That was just pathetic! I couldn't do this anymore. What if something did happen to me? It would destroy Charlie. It would probably kill him. This had to stop.

I climbed out of bed, stretching again. _Ouch!_ I'd have to take it easy today. I gathered up my dirty clothes and headed for the laundry room. I'd start a load and then take a shower and get ready for the day.

I hoped that Jacob wouldn't tell Billy about yesterday. If Charlie found out, I knew it would not be a good thing. He'd probably ground me forever.

I pulled the knob on the washer and it started filling with water.

I walked back up the stairs and collected my things and went into the bathroom. The warm water felt wonderful on my sore muscles. _I deserve this though._ I thought. _A little reminder of your stupidity. _My brain told me. I laughed a hoarse chuckle. I turned off the water when it was no longer warm.

I dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. There was no need to get dressed up today. I walked downstairs and flipped on the TV. It was a commercial; so I waited.

My mind began wandering. Charlie would be at the Clearwater's all day, helping Sue with funeral arrangements that was to take place tomorrow. Charlie had taken Harry's death pretty hard. Again, I cursed my irresponsible behavior. If he'd taken Harry's passing so hard, imagine if it'd been me. I shuddered.

"The myth that is vampires..." I was torn out of my thoughts to realize that the History Channel was having a vampire marathon.

Click.

"I'm going out for a bite to drink." _Love at First Bite _

Click.

"I can't be a vampire. I have to go to college." _Once Bitten _

Click.

"Abbot!" Even Abbot and Costello were being haunted by vampires today.

I flipped one last time.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house, you silly boy. It renders you powerless." _Lost Boys. _

I pushed the off button and threw the remote on the couch. "You're not kiddin'! Powerless is right." I muttered under my breath. Well, TV was out.

The buzzer went off on the washer. I went in and put the wet clothes into the dryer and started another load. At least I would get my laundry done. _What to do? _I decided that the kitchen floor was in need of a good scrubbing so that's where I headed next. When it was so clean that you could eat off it, I decided that I was done being alone with my own mind. So I took my jacket, just in case, and headed outside.

Sunny days were something I really looked forward to. I missed Arizona but couldn't bring myself to leave the rain of Forks. Besides Arizona wasn't really home for my mom anymore anyway.

I walked further into the forest and the sun was harder and harder to see. The darkness started to make me feel uncomfortable so I turned around to head back. I got the feeling that I was being watched so I quickened my pace. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move and my heart stopped. I started to run.

Klutzy Bella Swan and running never got along and I found myself face down in the mud. I heard something move above me and I felt nauseous. I took a breath. _Let's get this over with. _I rolled over and my stalker was right in my face. I screamed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when my brain wrapped itself around the fact that I wasn't in danger.

Paul laughed.

"Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" I was livid.

"Are _you_ trying to get yourself killed?" He retorted. "It could have been something way more dangerous than me stalking you out here."

I snorted and began to get up. He offered his hand. "Jacob would be furious if he knew you were out here alone." I knew Paul was right. "Let's get you home." I nodded. He walked me to the house without another word. When we got to the porch, he said, "Bella, please try not to make our job of keeping you alive any harder, okay?"

"Next time, just say hello instead of scaring the crap out of me, okay?" I snarled. He laughed and I went inside, closing the door behind me.

Enough of this trying to keep myself busy. I picked up the phone and dialed the number of my sanity. "Hello?"

"Hi, Billy, is Jacob up yet?"

"Uh, yeah, he's up. He's been gone for a while now."

"Oh, I guess, I'll just catch up with him later."

"Okay, bye." The line went dead and I looked at the phone.

I wrinkled my eyebrows and bit my lip. Where could Jacob be? I put the phone in it's cradle and sat down on the chair. I laid my head on the table. The buzzer went off on the dryer and I jumped.

"A little jumpy today, Bella?"

I screamed...


	2. Revelation

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to JennieSmith for the beta on this chapter!

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Two - Revelation

_Jacob Black_

I walked into Bella's house and found her sitting at the kitchen table with her head resting on it. Her long hair fanned out around her. The buzzer from the dryer went off and she practically jumped into next week.

"A little jumpy today, Bella?" I laughed. She screamed. And I laughed harder. I walked over to her and took her into my arms, kissing the top of her head. "I'll never let anything happen to you, Bells. You don't have to worry."

"You'll never let anything _happen_ to me. Instead, you'll give me a heart attack and I'll die that way!" Her voice got higher and higher with each word.

I kissed the top of her head again. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to sneak up on you any more."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, why are you so jumpy today?" Her face fell. I hated that she worried. I hated that she couldn't feel peace. That I was unable to give her that.

"Oh," she sighed, "I just hate being left alone with myself. I've decided it's not healthy. I need to keep busy." She attempted another smile.

"Well, I'm here now. What can I do to help you stay busy?" I never wanted to leave her side, and would do anything for her -- to see her smile; a real smile.

Her stomach growled and she blushed. "Well, do you want something to eat? It seems I do." She laughed.

I laughed with her. "Sure. I'm always up for food. What do you have in mind?"

"How about waffles?" she offered.

My hands rubbed at my flat stomach. "Mmm, sounds good. How can I help?"

_Bella Swan_

I pulled the waffle iron out and plugged it in while Jacob started gathering ingredients from the fridge. I climbed up on the counter to get a new bag of flour out of the top cupboard.

"What do you think you're doing up there?" Jacob roared.

The world turned upside down as I flinched and lost my footing.

Instantaneously, Jacob dropped the eggs and milk. My hands braced themselves on each side of the bag of flour and ripped it open, causing the white powder to fly everywhere, covering everything. My body began its descent toward the floor and I braced for impact. Instead of the cold hard floor, I was cradled into Jacob's warm chest. My eyes flew open in surprise as hysterical laughter filled the tiny kitchen.

Everything was covered in white powder. It looked like freshly fallen snow inside the house. Jacob also surveyed the scene and began to laugh.

I wiggled, trying to get out of his grasp. When love flashed in his eyes, I panicked. _No, Jacob. Not now. I haven't made this decision yet. _It was too late. He had started to lower his face toward me and I held my breath.

When his lips met mine, my heart stopped. They were so warm, so soft. So different from the lips I was used to. I heard a sigh and realized it had come from me. I felt like I was having an out of body experience as my body seemed to act all on its own. My arms moved up around his neck and my fingers moved their way up the back of his head, pulling him closer to me.

His arms tightened around me. My lips parted slightly and I could taste him. His tongue found my lower lip and I moaned. I let my tongue respond to meet his. It was his involuntary noises that filled the air this time.

I giggled as he pulled away. "Wow. I'll fall off the counter more often," I teased.

In that moment, I realized that I could be happy just like my subconscious Edward had told me to be. I _could_ love Jacob. I _did_ love Jacob.

"You don't have to go putting yourself in danger to get me to kiss you." He lowered me until my feet were on the floor. "Just ask next time."

"Deal." My laughter died as my eyes surveyed the mess that was staring back at me. "I guess I'd better get started on cleaning this up."

"Where's the broom?" he asked.

An hour and a clean kitchen later, we were both covered head to toe in flour. Jacob's normally black hair was stark white. We looked like were trying out for the part of Christmas Past.

My arms stretched out. " Ugh! I need a shower."

He laughed and twisted one of my flour-coated locks. "Yeah, me too. I'll hurry home and get cleaned up. I'll be back as soon as I can, then we'll go _out_ and get waffles. My treat." He leaned forward and pressed his soft lips gently to mine.

My knees went weak and I watched until he was no longer visible before hurrying upstairs for a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I was headed back downstairs, dressed in jeans and a sweater, where Jacob was already sitting on the couch watching Orange County Choppers. His eyes met mine and he smiled. "You know, I think Mikey should run for president."

My heart was pounding in my chest as I sat down next to Jacob on the couch. There was something I had to tell him, something that I should have told him a long time ago. I reached for the remote control that was in his hand and he wrapped his fingers around mine. My finger pressed the power button and the TV flipped off without another sound.

He turned to look at me and his mouth moved like he was going to say something, but he didn't make any sounds.

The burning in my eyes was painful. My hand squeezed his. "Jacob, I need to be honest with you."

"I know, Bella." His voice was reassuring. "You don't feel the same as I do. It's okay. I've told you before that it doesn't..."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Oh." His face twisted into confusion, his dark eyes searching for answers.

"Look, there are some things that I need to tell you before we can let what happened earlier go any further. You need to know _everything_." I crossed one leg under the other, facing him.

He followed my lead and mirrored my pose.

I continued, "There was another reason I wanted to do the crazy things I've been doing lately."

His face remained emotionless.

"The truth is that when I am doing something dangerous, I hear his voice."

Jacob closed his eyes. "So this whole time you've been using me to hear _his _voice?" His tone oozed pain--and anger.

"Jake."

He opened his eyes in narrow slits and exhaled violently. His hands clenched into fists as they started to shake. He struggled to keep his body under control as he took deep cleansing breaths.

"I'm telling you this because I want to be fair to you."

"Fair to me? This is real fair, Bells." His tone was sarcastic and angry.

"Please don't interrupt me. I need to lay all my cards on the table, and then you can say whatever you want. Okay?"

He nodded, although his face was still hard.

"For the last few days, I've been doing a lot of thinking about you and me. I wondered if it were possible for me to move on--to move on with you. I decided that if I were going to let you love me that I needed to be fair and tell you about my crazy hallucinations."

His expression softened. "I always knew you were a little crazy," he chuckled.

"I hadn't completely decided what to do. But when you kissed me this morning, everything changed in that moment. I _do_ want to move on. I want to love you like you love me. I'm not there yet, but I'll try."

A smile spread across his strong face. His eyes twinkled.

"I will give you all the pieces of my heart that I have left…if you want them." My eyes drifted down to our hands, unwilling to see the rejection that might be coming.

His hand released mine and a warm finger lifted my chin. His eyes were twinkling, full of love and adoration. "Bella, I love you; broken or not. I will gladly take all the pieces you can give me. I will take out the superglue and do my very best to fix them so that you can't tell they were ever broken."

Of course he was saying the words I knew he would say. But my mind was still surprised to hear them being said out loud. Tears began to sting my eyes as he gently lifted me into his lap. His arms wrapped around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Bells."

"I know." I had the feelings, but couldn't put a voice to them--not yet.

He held me as I cried silently into his shoulder--as I mourned. I mourned the memory of Edward Cullen. My tears were liberating my heart from his hold.

I would let myself love Jacob. From this moment on.


	3. Close Call

Author's Note: In writing this, I messed up the timing. So, forgive me but, the crew at Forks High repeat their senior year twice. Again, just read the story…..

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Three - Close Call

_Bella Swan_

Tomorrow will be the first day of summer break. I can't wait to be away from school. The social part of it is getting on my nerves.

"What are you going to do this summer, Bella?" Jessica asked from behind me.

"Not much I guess." I attempted a weak smile. "What about you?" This question was what she wanted from me anyway.

"Well, we are going to Hawaii this summer. Can you believe it? It will be like so totally cool. Have you ever been to Hawaii?"

"Nope."

"Oh, you need to go sometime. It's--" I zoned out as she went on and on about her upcoming trip.

"Bella!" Angela saved me.

"Gotta go, Jess," I said as she looked offended. "If I don't see you, have a great trip." I smiled, trying to soothe her ego.

"Yeah," she snorted before sulking off.

"Thanks, Ang. You saved me." She laughed.

"I'm going to Hawaii. It's like going to be like so totally cool!" she said in a higher pitch than her normal voice imitating Jessica.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You are so bad," I teased her.

"I know," she agreed. "So what are you doing this summer?"

"I don't really have any plans. Just spend as much time as I can with Jacob," I said honestly.

"We should double. It would 'like so totally cool'." She put invisible quotes around the last words and again used her higher voice.

"Let's do," I agreed. I looked down at my watch. It was getting late. "I'd better get going. Call me when you get a chance."

"I will. See ya, Bella."

I started toward the parking lot, but was stopped my Mike. "You working this weekend?"

I hated when he asked me this question. I worked every weekend. That was what I did.

Come up with a new line, buddy. "Yeah." I tried not to sound irritated.

"Great. I'll see you then."

"See you." Would he never give up? Jacob and I had been inseparable for months now.

Did he really think he had any kind of chance at all? _Desperate_, I thought. _Pathetic_.

I finally made it to my truck and the roar of the engine was a comfort. Next year would be my last year at Forks High. I was definitely looking forward to that. I pushed my truck to its limits as I headed for La Push. Jacob had gotten out of school last week. I knew he'd be waiting for me and I couldn't wait to see him.

I was just about to the La Push line when I saw a flash of red in my rear view mirror. I smashed the accelerator to the floor and looked around for the threat. I heard a thud and again looked in the rear view mirror to see Victoria standing in the bed of my truck. "DAMMIT," I shouted, slamming on the brakes.

She flew forward hitting the cab. I locked the door and crunched down onto the floorboard. She put her fist through the back window, sending glass flying. She cackled. My blood curdled in my veins. And I screamed.

"Oh, Bella, don't be like that. I'm going to get you--eventually." I didn't respond to her goading. I just tried to melt further into floorboard. Her arm waving wildly, trying to get further into the cab. "Come on, Bella, you're making this more difficult than it needs to be." She again slammed her fist through the back window, glass came raining in on me.

"If you're trying to hurt Edward, killing me won't work. He's gone. He doesn't love me," I spat the words at her, attempting to throw her off her attack. When his name escaped my lips, I hugged myself tight waiting for the hole in my chest to reappear. Nothing happened.

There was no involuntary reaction to thinking of Edward.

It seemed that Jacob had done just what he'd promised, he had fixed me with his magical tube of superglue.

Victoria's shrieking brought me out of my revelry. "Maybe so, but I have a problem with your new boyfriend, too," she hissed. "It seems he's even worse than your precious, Edward." She let out another hideous laugh. "A werewolf? Really, Bella, have you no taste?"

"You leave Jacob out of this!" I growled, relieved that my talking seemed to have calmed her down a little.

"Oh, Jacob, is it?" she snarled. "I'll be sure to call him by name before I..." She stopped mid-sentence and sniffed at the air, looked over her shoulder before running off.

In the next second, there was a wolf standing where she had been. I started to cry in relief, never taking my eyes off the wolf as he surveyed the area around us. "Thanks, Quil," I squeaked. The wolf nodded.

I screamed again when there was a tap on the window. I looked over to see Jacob standing there. When I looked back at Quil, he was gone--chasing Victoria I assumed. I clambered up and unlocked the door. I threw myself into Jacob's arms, letting the hysterics begin.

"Oh, she was so close. I thought I was a goner," I sobbed.

"I promised I would always protect you." He pulled me closer. "Today she just got a little too close. It won't happen again." He kissed the top of my head and then rested his cheek there.

I tried to compose myself, wiping the tears away from my eyes. "Did they get her?" I asked.

"I don't know." He took my hand and led me over to the passenger side. He opened the door and I got in without resistance. He climbed in the driver's side and put my truck into gear. "I'll get you home, and then I'll go after her too."

His words made me cry again. "Jacob, please stay with me."

"You'll be safe with Billy."

"How is _Billy_ going to protect me from the lunatic vampire?" His face went somber. I had stuck a nerve.

"Okay, I'll stay. I'll just have to let Sam know first."

I smiled, feeling like I had won a tiny battle. When we got to Billy's, I went inside while Jacob ran off toward the trees. He was back before I even got settled. "I've got a new assignment." He was grinning a cheesy smile.

"You do, huh?" I smiled back. "So what's your new assignment?" He pointed at me. "I'm your new assignment?"

"Yep. Her attack today made us realize that we can't leave you alone. So I hope you don't get tired of me, but you're stuck with me 24/7."

"I am, am I?" I kind of liked the idea of this new assignment.

"Someone will be guarding you at all times." He walked over to me and got very serious. "If it is not me, it will be one of the guys." I frowned, then he added, "It will be mostly me, though."

I smiled and leaned up on my tip toes to kiss him. "Thank for saving me today."

"Every time." He kissed me back.


	4. Making Dinner

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Four - Making Dinner

_Jacob Black_

I was sick at the thought of how close that crazy bloodsucker had gotten to Bella today -- much, much too close. I wouldn't let that happen again.

We were on my couch. I was sitting with Bella lying on my lap. She had fallen asleep. I turned the volume on the TV down and listened to her even breathing. What a glorious sound that was to me.

The evening news had started and the anchor woman was updating the good citizens of Forks on the day's current events. "There's been another attack by the Forks Serial Killer. Again, there are no clues and Police Chief Swan is asking for your help. There is a reward now being offered to anyone with information that leads to an arrest for these mysterious deaths. If you know anything, you are encouraged to call the Forks Police Department. Remember you can remain anonymous."

"Yeah, I got information on your serial killer, Chief Swan." I laughed darkly.

Bella started thrashing slightly. "NO! Don't hurt him! You can have me, Victoria. Don't hurt him. I love him!" She loved me. That was the first time she'd said the words. My heart soared.

I shook her gently. "Bella, it's okay, honey. It's only a dream." I wrapped my arms around her. I hated that I couldn't protect her from her dreams.

She didn't wake up. She just cuddled into me and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bells." I kissed her head lightly. "I love you too."

_Bella Swan_

I had fallen asleep in Jacob's lap. It wasn't long before the nightmare began. Victoria was snarling trying to get through Jacob to get to me. She leapt at him and he yelped. "NO!

Don't hurt him!" I ran toward her screaming. "You can have me, Victoria." I threw myself at her feet. "Don't hurt him! I love him!" She cackled as she shook me.

She faded away and Jacob was holding me. "I love you," I whispered.

I felt myself drift back into a deep sleep.

_Jacob Black_

Bella's breathing had steadied again. Peaceful slumber; I hoped. She needed to rest after today. Hell, I needed rest after today. When I saw that bloodsucker in the back of Bella's truck, my heart stopped.

I can't believe she got away again. She was really good at playing this game. I should've sent Quil after her. I shook my head in frustration. He waited for me to phase so that Bella wouldn't be alone. She was so scared.

Well, the bloodsucker won't get that close again. I will not leave Bella's side. I was grateful Sam had seen things my way and had not refused to let me protect Bella.

I heard a car pull up and could hear Billy chattering as he entered the house. The noise caused Bella to wake. "Oh." She said as she rubbed her eyes, trying to sit up. I held her arm as she got her balance. I smiled at her when she looked up at me.

"Good nap?" I kissed her nose. She laughed.

"Hey, now! None of that," Billy teased.

Bella was embarrassed by my father's teasing. I leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips just to spite him. He rolled his eyes at me.

Our being affectionate didn't bother my dad like it bothered Charlie. I wasn't really sure how much it truly bugged Charlie though. I think it was more of an act.

She sighed as my lips met hers and I smiled against her skin. When she pulled away, she slapped playfully at my chest and giggled, "Not in front of your dad, Jake." She winked at me and smiled at Billy.

He laughed and smiled back at her. She stood and headed into the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Oh, you're staying?" Billy asked, surprised.

"Well, with Charlie working so much, there's really no need for me to go home to an empty house. I'll stay as long as you'll let me." She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

Her eyes were warm, yet worried. I knew the reason she wanted to stay. She was scared. I smiled back, trying to reassure her that nothing was going to hurt her.

"How about meatloaf? I can have it done in a couple hours."

"That will be perfect. Thanks." Billy maneuvered his chair over to be able to see the TV better and Bella began searching the cupboards for the needed ingredients. I walked in to lend a hand.

"What can I do to help?"

She grinned. "It seems like the last time you helped me cook, we ended up going out because you made a mess of the kitchen." She was laughing. I joined her as I too remembered the exploding bag of flour. "Maybe it's better if I just do it myself." She raised an eyebrow as her laughter continued to fill the room.

"I'll be on my best behavior." I took a finger and drew an X on my chest. "Cross my heart." She giggled.

"Okay, then, can you hand me the hamburger?" I headed off toward the fridge. "Oh, and an egg." Her request had a hesitation behind it that made me laugh. Eggs had been what I was getting the last time. "Can you handle that?"

"I got it." I pretended to be annoyed. When I turned around, holding the egg in my hand, she was standing at the counter mixing the hamburger in a bowl with her fingers. I'm not sure why I found it so erotic, but I did. I squeezed the delicate egg. She turned around to see me standing there with egg dripping in between my fingers.

She started laughing hysterically. "What am I going to do with you?"

I smiled seductively. "Anything you want," I whispered so that Billy wouldn't hear.

She picked up a rag from out of the sink and helped me clean up the yellow mess that was once an egg. She took my hand in hers and began wiping the slime away. I leaned in to kiss her. She kissed me back for only a moment before her eyes searched for Billy.

When he wasn't looking, she melted her lips into mine for another quick moment. "I'll get the next one." She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Can you handle mopping up the floor?"

"I got it."

"Yeah, I've heard that before." She then crossed over to the fridge and pulled out another egg. She cracked it and resumed kneading the mixture with her fingers.

I walked over and began kissing the back of her neck ever so lightly.

She turned, pointing at me with hamburger flying in my direction. "Look, wolf boy, if you want dinner any time soon, you'd better let me get this in the oven" She lifted an eyebrow, smirked and continued in a low whisper, "Then we can spend a little time 'playing'."

"Fine," I pouted as I headed for the door.


	5. Pure Evil

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 5 - Pure Evil

_Jacob Black_

I walked out onto the porch, waiting for Bella to get dinner into the oven. I don't know why I was feeling so affectionate all of a sudden. Maybe it was the fact that she'd said she loved me. Even though she wasn't conscious, it still counted, right?

My thoughts were again taken back to this afternoon and the horrible possibilities swept over me. From the moment I was born, being a protector had been my destiny. However, now that destiny seemed to be more important than ever. I would protect Bella -- from anything and everything -- that tried to harm her. She was my life.

I was so lost in thought that the soft footsteps behind me came as a surprise. "Hi." I turned to see Bella starting to sit next to me. "Everything okay?" She smiled weakly. I'm sure she knew where my thoughts had been. Hers had been at the same place at least once today. Her dreams had given her away.

"I was just thinking about..." I paused, not wanting to frighten her any more than she already was.

"About Victoria." She looked at her hands. I took them in mine and lifted her chin.

"Yes, Victoria." She frowned. "I'm so very sorry that she got that close."

"I know. I'm sorry she's even here in the first place." Her eyes started to glisten. "It's my fault that all those innocent people are dead. Maybe I should just..." I placed a finger on her lips. I knew where she was going in her thinking and I couldn't -- I wouldn't -- let her continue.

"You will do no such thing!" I growled. The tears were getting closer. I kissed her hand and in a low voice continued, "I will not have you putting yourself in danger. We will stop her without you getting hurt."

She attempted another smile. "I trust you, Jake." This time she took my hand and placed it to her lips. "Now, didn't you have something else in mind." Her eyes twinkled.

"Yes, I did." I stood taking her in my arms. She pulled the kitchen timer out of her pocket and focused on the numbers.

"We have 15 minutes until I have to get the potatoes started." She informed me.

"15 minutes?" I pouted. She smiled. I placed her feet on the ground and we started walking, hand in hand, toward the trees. I slowed and sat down on a rock. She stood between my knees. I snaked my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her toward me; her lips meeting mine. She kissed me lightly and pulled away a little.

"What's wrong?" I suddenly felt very insecure.

"Nothing." She dropped her eyes. I hated when she did that. I couldn't tell what she was thinking when I she hid the beautiful soul behind her eyes. She seemed very shy when I lifted her chin with my finger. I felt a stab of panic when she said my name. "Jacob..."

"Yes?" I was torn. I wanted her to continue so badly. But I also didn't want her to say something that might leave me broken.

"I love you." She blinked and looked at me under her lashes.

"I love you too, Bella."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smashed her lips fiercely against mine. I kissed her back, letting myself get lost in the heaven that was Bella. I lifted my hand up into her hair letting my fingers tangle in the brown locks. She moved closer to me and I felt like we were going to melt into one. I let my lips slowly wander to her neck.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

She pulled away as if nothing had just transpired between us. "I've got to start the potatoes." I was in such shock that she easily escaped my grasp. She giggled as she walked toward the house.

I sat on the rock waiting to regain my composure. When I'd won the battle with my hormones, I slowly followed the same path that Bella had just traveled. _She is evil! My angel is pure evil!_ I laughed darkly.

Billy didn't even turn around as I entered the house. Bella was already at the sink putting water in the pan with the potatoes. "You are so mean." I groaned, putting my hands on her waist and kissing her neck.

"I warned you we only had a few minutes. It's not my fault you have no self control." She giggled, playfully shooing me away with her hand.

"I'll show you self control." I muttered under my breath. I went over to the cupboard and began pulling out plates and cups. I felt confident that I could handle that. The phone rang and I almost dropped them -- almost.

Bella smiled as she placed the receiver to her mouth, "Black residence. Oh, hi, Dad." She nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna be here for a while. I just made dinner. Are you hungry?" He responded. "I understand." She paused. "Jacob will protect me." I could hear him chuckle. "See you, Dad."

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just wish we could tell him what's really killing all those people. Maybe then he wouldn't be making himself crazy."

"You don't think telling him that the Forks Serial Killer is actually a lunatic vampire wouldn't make him crazy?" She laughed really hard as I reminded her of the irony of her suggestion.

"I guess you're right." She said between snorts. I loved that she snorted when she laughed really hard. It was her I don't have a care in the world laugh; making it the greatest sound ever.

I set the table as Bella put the finishing touches on dinner. It smelled awesome. I hoped it tasted as good. I was starving! That wasn't such an odd thing for me. I was always hungry, but right now I was famished.

I took a bite and it melted in my mouth. Add one more thing to the list of Bella's perfections. She could cook too. I knew I loved this woman for a reason -- many reasons. I could now add cooking to the list.

Dinner was fantastic!

"Thank you so much, Bella." Billy said. "We'll have to have you over more often. You certainly cook better than either one of us." He tipped his head toward me.

"Anytime, Billy." She smiled warmly at him.

If I had my way, Bella would be spending a lot more time around here. The wheels started to turn in my brain.

"I should probably be getting home." She stood, taking her plate to the sink. "I'll just hurry and get the dishes done." I followed her lead, clearing mine and Billy's plates. She filled the sink with water and threw me a dishtowel. "I'll wash, you dry?"

"Sure, sure." I smiled, snapping the towel at her backside.

We quickly washed the dishes and put them away. When the kitchen was clean, she turned to Billy. "I'll see you Billy. Thanks for letting me hang out today."

"You are always welcome here."

Bella placed her bag on her shoulder and I snatched up her keys. "I'll take you home."

"That would be great." Normally she fought me when I wanted to drive. I was relieved that she wasn't going to argue tonight.

She was quiet as we made the way to her house. It was completely dark and looked menacing.

She gulped, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Or I could stay until you're asleep." I suggested.

"Okay." She jumped on that. I wasn't sure if it was her fear or her feelings for me that prompted her response. Either way, I didn't care. I was going to be able to spend more time with Bella.

I waited in the rocking chair as Bella showered and got ready for bed. I laid my head against the headrest and hummed quietly to myself. I felt myself slip into the place between sleep and consciousness. I heard Bella come in and her footsteps nearing me. Her lips pressed lightly to my cheek and a blanket was gently placed over my torso. I wanted to laugh at her thinking I would be cold. I never get cold.

I heard her climb into bed and then her breathing steadied and I knew she was asleep. With her being safe, I allowed myself to drift into slumber.

"NO!" I jumped to my feet ready for battle. "No!" Bella screamed again. I let out a sigh of relief as I crossed over to comfort Bella. She was only dreaming.

I laid down on the bed next to her, "It's okay, Bells. I'm here. You're safe. I'll protect you." She snuggled into my chest and her breathing evened out. I tried to move but she muttered something unintelligible. I elected to hold her. I would make the sacrifice. I kissed the top of her head and let myself relax.

This was truly heaven. Heaven with my angel in my arms.


	6. The Pest

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Six - The Pest

_Bella Swan_

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew it was morning. I had slept like a rock. Such peaceful sleep had alluded me for a long time. It was then that I realized I was not alone in my bed. Strangely, though, I was okay with that fact.

Jacob was snoring quietly beside me. A tidal wave of emotions ripped through my being. Peace. Happiness. Contentment. Love. I nestled myself into his warm body needing to feel him in my soul.

He reacted, pulling me closer. I reached up and gently kissed his chin. He mumbled something that sounded like my name and his snoring steadied.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift back to sleep. This time knowing who was holding me. I loved him.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep, when I felt warm kisses on my neck. "Bella." He whispered against my skin. "It's time to wake up, sleepyhead." I mumbled, acting like I was still very much out of it.

"Bells, you have to get up." His voice got a little more urgent. But his sweet kisses let me know it wasn't that late.

"Can't I just stay here all day?" I pleaded.

He laughed. "Well, it's not that I wouldn't enjoy that too, but you've got to be at work in an hour." He informed me.

"Work." I didn't want to go to work. With work came Mike Newton. And with Mike Newton came flirting and derogatory comments toward my relationship with Jacob. Those were certainly things I could do without.

Jacob kissed me lightly on the head and stood up. He playfully grasped my wrists and pulled me out of bed and into his arms.

"So, how is it that you ended up staying here all night -- in my bed?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, you had a nightmare and I was just trying to calm you down." The words were spewing out of his mouth defensively. "And you rolled over onto my arm and I was kind of stuck there. And..."

"I didn't say I didn't like that you were here all night." I grinned. "I was just surprised, that's all." I reached up and kissed his chin and laughed. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Will you wait and then take me to work?"

"You betcha. I'll be right here when you're done." He winked.

I quickly got ready, anticipating what was waiting in my room. As soon as I opened the bathroom door, I could hear music blaring from down the hall. I quietly crept to my bedroom and opened the door; Jacob was dancing and singing into a pen.

"She likes me for me!" he sang along but then a bunch of na na na's followed. He obviously didn't know _all _the words. He began singing again "She's the one for me. And I just can't live without her. My arms belong about her..."

"And I'm so glad you found me once again." He stopped shaking his butt and whipped around to see me in the doorway.

"Oh, hi." He smiled sheepishly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to know that I like you for you."

He blushed a little. I blushed a lot!

He met me in the doorway, kissed me on the cheek. "Let's get you to work." He grinned mischieviously, "I'm sure Mike will be looking forward to having you all to himself."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is." I scoffed.

When we pulled in front of Newton's, Mike was waiting just inside the front doors. I shook my head. "It's pathetic, really."

"Wait there. I wanna mess with him." He laughed.

I gathered my things together while Jacob walked around the truck. He opened the door, offering his hand to me. I took it and stepped out onto the asphalt.

Before I realized what was happening, I was in Jacob's arms with his lips smashing into mine. I dropped my purse and lifted my arms around his neck. He pulled back, laughing. He gave me another light peck. "Have a good day."

"I'll have a great day waiting for more of those." I said through my heaving breaths. I looked up at the door. Mike wasn't there anymore.

Jacob laughed again, "let me know what he says about that." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back to pick you up this evening."

"Okay." I headed toward the store.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too," I whispered, holding up the sign for I love you over my shoulder. I took a deep breath and headed toward my biggest irritation.

I had barely gotten on my vest before it came walking around the shoe display. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Mike."

"So you and that Jacob kid look like you've gotten really, uh..." He paused, "tight."

"Yeah, you could say that." I said trying to sound disinterested in continuing this conversation.

"So, how tight are you?" He tried to sound casual.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, Mike. I am here to work. I am not here to discuss my love life with you -- or anyone else." I turned and headed off to stack sleeping bags. I'd hoped he got the message this time.

The day seemed to drag on for months. I was able to keep busy enough. But it was my stalker that was about to send me over the edge. He was back.

"Hey, Bella, I really can't believe you're dating that _kid_ from La Push." He sneered, emphasizing the fact that he was older than Jacob.

"Again, Mike, none of your business." I moved off toward the hiking supplies. I kneeled down to straighten the rope someone had pulled off the spool. Mike followed and was kneeling right next to me. "What?" I huffed.

"I was just wondering..."

"Excuse me, Miss. Could you tell me where I might find something to get rid of a pest?"

"Jacob!" I jumped to my feet and into his arms. He smiled smugly and glared at Mike; who sulked off toward the freeze dried food. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you having that much fun?" He looked at his watch. "It's quittin' time." He smiled. I took him by the hand and headed toward the cash register to store my vest. "What do you want to do tonight?" he glared over my shoulder, I assume, at Mike. I played along.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." I stated a little louder than necessary. Jacob laughed. I glanced over my shoulder on our way out to see Mike pretending to gag. _Now_ _will he get the message_.

"So, really what are we going to do tonight?" I asked once we were safely inside the cab of my truck -- away from listening ears.

"Actually, Emily was hoping for some girl time. Are you up for it?" He smiled. I wondered if something was going on.

"Sure." I loved spending time with Emily.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I enjoyed very much listening to his calm breathing and steady heartbeat.


	7. The Proposition

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Seven - The Proposition

_Bella Swan_

The car pulled to a stop in front of Sam and Emily's. I opened the door and Jacob was at my side before my feet were even on the ground. He led me inside. Emily came running to meet us.

"Jacob, did you tell her?" she asked; almost giddy.

"No, I wanted her to hear it from you." Jacob looked down at me and smiled.

"Tell me what?" I always hated when people kept me out of the loop.

"We've set a date!" Emily was bursting with excitement.

"Oh, Emily." I hugged her; almost knocking both of us to the floor. "That's so wonderful! When?"

"Next weekend." She smiled. "Sam seems to think that it should be okay. Victoria usually takes a break after she attacks. We're hoping she'll stay true to form." Her smile faded as she talked about the dangers lurking. Her eyes met mine and her big smile returned. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes!" I shouted, hugging her again. "What do we need to do?"

"Oh, it will be a small affair. Very simple. There's not much to do," she explained.

"Surely, there's _something_ that needs to be done." I was so excited at the thought of a truly happy occasion happening that I was coming on a little strong.

"Well, I do need to buy a dress." My heart dropped. Of all the things to need help with. I hated shopping. I just painted a smile on my face.

"Sure, sure." I giggled at the thought of using Jacob's phrase. "When do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking tomorrow morning." She looked up at me under her lashes. "Jacob said he could drive us to Port Angeles." Ooo Jacob had been in on this the whole time. I'd get him for that later. I glared at him over Emily's shoulder.

He just grinned. "How 'bout we pick you up about 10:00?" He winked at Emily.

"Perfect!" She seemed very excited about picking out a wedding dress. Not that I could blame her. She was marrying the man of her dreams.

"See you tomorrow." Jacob stated as he took my hand and headed for the door. It had seemed an abrupt end, but Jake never was one for real tact.

"What was that about?" I asked when we'd gotten out of earshot.

"I couldn't wait to get you alone." He chuckled. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I really don't care. Did you have something in mind?"

"Actually, yeah. I'd like to take you to a movie. Not like that last one we went to with 'the pest'." He made the quotation marks with his fingers and I laughed. "Something lovey dovey. Can you handle that now?" He leaned down to kiss my cheek. I turned my head to meet his lips with mine. He picked me up and held me tight while deepening the kiss.

When he sat my feet on the ground, I replied, "Yeah, I think I'm up for it."

"Great. Let's go." I was practically running to keep up with him as we walked toward the car. "My, Lady," he said with an English accent as he opened the door.

"Thank you, kind sir," I answered in the same tone. He laughed.

When we got back to my house after our fabulous date, Charlie was asleep in his recliner. He looked so tired. All of this had been very hard on him. The public was furious with him for not being able to catch the elusive serial killer. Little did any of them know, it was something much more sinister and that it was _my_ fault that this was happening. I felt sick.

"It's not your fault, Bells." Jacob always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. I smiled weakly and moved toward Charlie. I placed a blanket over him and headed toward my room.

Jacob sat in the chair while I gathered my things to get ready for bed. I quickly changed, and when I entered my room again, Jacob's face was very serious.

"What's wrong, Jake?" My voice cracked.

"Nothing, I hope." I wrinkled my eyebrows, trying to follow his train of thought. "How do you think Charlie would feel about you moving in with me -- us, Billy and me?" The question came out in a rush. It was almost as if he was trying to convince _me_ that it would be a good idea.

"Are you kidding? He'd flip!"

"Even if Billy convinced him that I'd be on my best behavior..." I laughed when he paused, "_and _that you'd be safer with us than here by yourself. He is working an awful lot." I continued to laugh at him, but the points he was making were valid. Maybe Charlie would allow it.

"We can ask him**," **I replied. "Or Billy could ask him," I amended. "I think it'd go over better father to father."

"Good point." He kissed me on the forehead. "Now, I'm gonna go check in and make sure there aren't any new developments." I frowned. "You get settled. I'll be back in a few."

With that, Jacob was gone. I knew I wasn't in any real danger, but I hated the fact that he was away from me. I crawled under the warm blankets and missed him even more. I was just drifting off when Jacob was back.

He gently kissed my cheek and walked over to the chair.

_Jacob Black_

I left Bella's room and headed out to check in. _Any sign on the leech?_

_Actually, Quil and Jared caught her scent headed south a little earlier. They took off after her. We haven't heard from them in a while though. _Sam's voice was in my head. _How's Bella? _

_She's trying to be brave. She feels responsible for all the deaths._

_It's not her fault! _Embry yelled. _You're not letting her beat herself up are you?_

_I'm doing my best to convince her, but you know how she is. The wedding plans are going to help. She's really excited for you guys, Sam._

_I'm pretty excited too. It's been a long time coming. _Sam was finally going to make Emily his forever -- at least in the eyes of everybody else. _You'd better get back to Bella. We'll let you know if anything happens._

_Okay, thanks. Oh, I'm hoping that Billy can convince Charlie to let Bella move to La Push._

_Aren't you rushing things? _Embry mocked.

_Not like that, you mutt. _

_I think that's a really good idea. Let me know if I can persuade him at all. It'd sure make things easier. _

_I will. Thanks, Sam. _I phased back and used the window so that I wouldn't wake Charlie. Bella was asleep when I entered her room. She looked so peaceful. I gently kissed her cheek Then I sat in the rocking chair and let myself relax..


	8. Consider Yourself Lucky

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Eight - Consider Yourself Lucky

_Bella Swan _

The next morning I awoke to Jacob's snores. They were a comfort to me. Even with him across the room, I knew I was safe. I was more afraid of Charlie finding him in my room than anyone -- or anything -- getting through him to hurt me.

It was 8:30. I never slept this late. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom to start my day. We had to be to Emily's at 10:00. I really didn't like shopping, but this was a happy shopping trip and one that would take my mind off of the mess that was my life.

When I got back to my room, Jacob was still sitting in the rocking chair. But his clothes were changed and it looked as though he'd showered. I noticed the curtains blowing gently in the breeze. "I know I wasn't in the shower _that_ long."

"It's not my fault you're slow." He laughed. "Are you _finally_ ready to go?" he asked, looking down at his watch.

"Yeah." I started running. "I'll race you downstairs." I called over my shoulder.

"Cheater!" he yelled, laughing. I hadn't even made it to the top step before he had me in his arms, running down the stairs at record speed. We were both laughing hysterically when we entered the living room.

I screamed in horror. There lay Charlie with a piece of paper laying on his chest **-- **a note.

Dear Bella,

I was _this_ close last night. Consider yourself lucky that I was feeling generous. Give my best to your father. He sure seems tired. You could end all of this for him, you know. Just give up. I'll get you someday anyway. They can't protect you forever.

Regards,

Victoria, the Forks Serial Killer

I felt my knees give out. Jacob caught me. I could almost hear her laughter as I read and reread her note. Then panic struck. Surely, our presence should've awakened Charlie. I ran over to him looking for a pulse.

He jerked awake. "What are you doing, Bella? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I shoved the note in my back pocket. "Sorry, Dad," I said as I looked over my shoulder, searching for Jacob. I heard his voice from the kitchen.

"Sam, it's Jacob. I need to talk with the guys, _now_. Something's happened." He paused. "No. This needs to be in person." He waited again. "Okay, we'll be to your house in 20 minutes." He appeared from the kitchen, a composed, smiling mask on his face. "Okay, Bells, you ready?"

"Big plans for today?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, we're going wedding dress shopping with Emily." At least I hope we're still going to do that. I would hate to disappoint Emily.

"Well have fun and please be safe."

Jacob stepped forward and protectively placed his arm around my waist. "I won't let anything get her, Charlie," he promised.

"Thanks, Jake. I'm sure glad she has you," Charlie replied.

I slid into the passenger seat of my truck and reality hit me. I started to hyperventilate and the tears were streaming down my cheeks so fast I couldn't wipe them away.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice was soft, composed. I continued to sob, looking out into nothingness. "Bella!" he said it louder this time. I just cried harder. He took me by the shoulder, shaking me gently, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Look at me!" he roared. I tore my eyes from the invisible object I found so interesting to search for his eyes. He took my hand in his. "This is not your fault! You are not to go blaming yourself for any of this!" His voice was stern, serious.

"You're telling me that it's not my fault that my father could have met his demise last night? While I'm sleeping peacefully upstairs with my protector. Where was his protector?" The insinuation was venomous. I regretted the words as soon as I'd said them. Jacob and the rest of the pack were doing the absolute best they could -- and I knew it.

"You're right. You are absolutely right," he whispered. He started the truck and began to drive toward La Push.

"I'm sorry, Jake." All composure I'd gained was now lost again. I couldn't bare what I'd just done to Jacob. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. I slid across the seat so that I could feel his body next to mine. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I am so sorry, Jake."

He leaned over and kissed my head. I knew I was forgiven -- by him. I would never forgive myself for lashing out at him.

When we entered Sam and Emily's everyone was already there.

"So what's this big emergency, Jake?" Paul asked irritated.

Jake looked at me and I gave him the note I'd stashed in my pocket. "This." Jacob tossed the wrinkled piece of paper onto the table in front of his brothers.

The house erupted in anger as the words were read over and over again. Finally, Sam quieted the group and spoke. "I never thought she'd attempt anything with you in the house."

"Neither did I," Jake said softly.

"This changes everything," Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"I agree," Jacob nodded

"We have got to get her out of that house and here in La Push as soon as possible." Sam bit his lip as he pondered the words he spoke next. "Billy has got to talk to Charlie now. I believe Charlie will be safer if Bella is not around him."

As far as I was concerned, anything to keep Charlie safe was good with me. The problem was getting Charlie to agree to letting me live under the same roof as Jacob. If anyone could convince him though, I knew Billy could.

Jacob took both my hands in his, a hint of nervousness to his voice as he spoke, "Bella, you stay here. I'm going to fill Billy in. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please," his eyes were full of sadness, "Please don't leave Sam's sight," he pleaded.

I smiled slightly. "You have my word." He kissed me gently and he was gone.

Sam spoke next, "All the rest of you, head over to Bella's and see if you can pick up the scent. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Without another word, they were gone as well; leaving me, Emily and Sam all alone. Emily looked very frightened and I hated that I had put that look on her face. She deserved to be happy this close to her wedding day.

Sam took Emily by the hands, looking deep into her eyes. I felt like a peeping Tom and averted my gaze. "I'm sorry, but if things don't calm down a bit, we're going to have to postpone the wedding."

"I figured as much." I glanced up to see Emily smiling timidly at Sam.

"You know, I love you?" Sam whispered as he gently kissed her lips.

"Not as much as I love you." She giggled, kissing him back.

Sam turned to face me, placing his arm around Emily's waist. He guided her to the table as he spoke to me. "We will get her, Bella. I promise."

"I know, Sam. I know," I said the words, but I wondered if they really would get her -- before she finally did get me.

That night, Billy had Charlie to come to dinner. Charlie had tried to say he was too busy, but Billy wouldn't take no for an answer.

While eating, Billy inquired about the progress of the 'serial killer' case.

"I just don't know, Billy. I've never encountered someone so elusive." He shook his head, before anxiously running his fingers through what was left of his hair.

"Do you really think Bella is safe at home with you gone all the time?" Billy asked the question, already knowing the answer. "You know, Charlie," he continued to make his point, "with you being the police chief and all, Bella is kind of a target. It's just not safe for her to be alone so much. What if they take it out on her?" Charlie's eyes widened as if he hadn't thought of that before.

I would have been really scared if I hadn't known what Billy was trying to do. I swallowed hard as he continued, "I think it would be for the best if she moved in here until you get this lunatic behind bars."

Charlie's eyes instantly flashed to Jacob and then to me. He started to shake his head, "I don't..."

"I'll keep an eye on them, Charlie." Billy said confidently as he looked at both of us and then back to Charlie. "You have my word, no funny business."

All four of us laughed when Jacob promised, "no funny business," as he held his hand up like he were swearing on a Bible.


	9. Revelations

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Nine - Revelations

_Alice Cullen_

The time since Edward had made his bone-headed decision to leave Bella had been miserable for more than just him. I missed Bella so much. She was the closest thing to a sister I'd ever had.

I'd kept my promise and hadn't looked in on her -- for the most part. I tried once just to see if she was happy, but I couldn't see anything. I decided it was probably just fate keeping me honest.

I thought about her a lot. I think we all did. Edward most of all. That's probably why he left us in the first place. Jasper was about to throw him into a tree. The sadness culminating from Edward was making us all depressed. But it was _his_ decision.

I wondered how Bella was dealing with the lot she'd been dealt. Edward hadn't given her a choice in the matter. If it had been me -- once I got over the hurt -- I'd be ticked!

I realized it'd been nine months now. A lot can happen in that time. Maybe she had moved on like he wanted her to. I hoped she was at least happy.

Only Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and me were together these days. Emmett and Rosalie were off 'being married' as Rosalie called it. We weren't exactly sure where Edward was. He'd decided to go off and pout. He'd check in every so often and if we were real lucky, he'd answer his phone when we called.

I did feel sorry for him. I know he was trying to do what was best for Bella. But what about what is best for him and our family. Besides, I didn't really agree with the 'what's best for Bella' crap anyway. Leaving her the way he did couldn't have been a picnic for her. I was pretty sure she didn't think that it was the best thing.

Jazz and I had taken a hunting trip, alone. I was just about to devour a luscious deer when everything went fuzzy and I saw Bella coming out of Newton's. She was all alone. Suddenly, Victoria jumped out from behind the dumpster. "Where's your protection now?" She hissed. Bella screamed as Victoria pounced.

I gasped.

As life came back into focus, I saw was Jasper's probing eyes. "What is it, Alice?"

"Bella," I whispered.

"Is she okay?"

"Victoria is in Forks!" I yelled.

"What?" he growled as we headed home. "We have to tell Edward."

"I can't believe he ever thought Bella would be better off without his protection." I shook my head.

When we entered the house, it was empty. I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number. Thankfully, he picked up on the second ring.

"What?" he snarled.

"Leave the attitude, Edward." I matched his tone. "Victoria's in Forks!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as if he'd misunderstood me.

"I'm saying that I saw Victoria get Bella." He let out a dramatic sigh, but nothing more, so I continued, "I'm calling to tell you that Jasper and I are going to Forks to protect Bella." There was still silence on the other end of the line. I pulled the phone away from ear, checking to make sure the call was still active. "Edward, did you hear me?"

"I'll meet you there," he stammered.

_Bella Swan_

I was now living in La Push with Billy and Jacob full-time. It had been almost a month and it was really nice. I felt very at home here.

At first, it had been awkward with Billy. He wanted to treat me like a guest instead of someone who was here to stay -- for a while at least. Eventually, though, he came around.

Now, I did all the cooking and helped out with cleaning and laundry. I loved earning my keep. But more than anything, I loved doing these things for Jacob. I hated that he was putting himself in danger -- to protect me. He said it was his duty, but I knew it was much more. He protected me because he loved me. That, right there, was the reason he felt so passionately about his 'duty'.

The door opened and in walked Jacob with Embry and Quil. It was nice to see the three of them together again. Quil had joined the pack only a few weeks ago. He was thrilled by his new responsibility. He thought it was so cool.

Jacob walked over to me and kissed my cheek. He lifted the lid on the pot and sniffed. "Mmm...smells good."

I smiled. "How was your meeting?" I asked even though I was not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"All right," Jacob lied.

"It seems that Vicky took out another hiker last night," Quil informed me. My eyes went wide and Jacob glared at him

"Will she stop at nothing?" I started to cry. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"We'll stop her," his voice was calm, soothing.

"When? This has got to stop soon."

"It will. I promise." I always felt so safe in his arms.

After dinner, Quil and Embry went home. Billy moved over into the living room and flipped on the TV. I cleared the table and Jacob started the water in the sink. He always helped me with the dishes. I cherished our talks while I washed and he dried.

"This has got to stop," I stated, frowning.

"It will." Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" He listened to the caller. "Are you sure it's safe to leave her?" he questioned. My heart skipped a beat -- he was going to leave me? "Okay, I'll meet them there." He hung up the phone and turned to face me. I dropped my eyes, trying to hide the panic in them.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Sam wants me to meet up with Quil and Embry to check something out." He tried to make it sound like no big deal. I didn't fall for it. I pulled my lips into a grim line and narrowed my brows. "Really, Bells, everything's okay." I snorted at his statement. "Sam is gonna have one of the guys posted out front. You'll be safe, I promise."

"Jake, it really irritates me that you never worry about your own safety!" I yelled.

He pulled me into a hug and whispered low in my ear, "My sweet, sweet Bella, I will always keep myself safe." Then he kissed my earlobe as he continued, "I know that my personal safety means a great deal to you. What is important to you, is important to me." Another kiss. He knew what his kisses did to me. This was so not fair. I could feel my anger melting away. "I love you. I will keep _both_ of us safe, okay?"

"Um hum," was all I could get out. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me deeply.

"I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as I can." And he was gone.

Billy cleared his throat from in front of the television. It startled me.

It was always a little funny how Billy turned invisible and blended into the scenery when Jacob and I needed time alone. It was also funny to me that he didn't mind mine and Jake's intimacy.

A scene like that would have given Charlie a coronary.


	10. Inspector Alice

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Ten - Inspector Alice

_Edward Cullen_

I rushed to get to Forks. I had forgotten to ask Alice how long we had before Victoria would strike. I couldn't get there fast enough. I felt as though I were going to be sick! I had done this -- all of this. _I_ put Bella in danger.

As I entered Forks, I stayed out of sight. I did 'borrow' a newspaper off of someone's driveway. I had to make sure that Bella was okay. As I read the headlines, I was relieved to see that Bella hadn't been attacked. It seemed that a number of other people weren't quite so lucky.

Victoria was running amuck!

I met Jasper and Alice at the house. Alice hadn't seen anything new so I told them that I wanted to check on Bella by myself. I wasn't sure how she would take seeing me after all this time. I decided I would only check on her. If she seemed happy, then I would stay in the shadows and protect her until the threat was gone. Then I would leave her to the life I had hoped she would find.

I stepped out of the trees, approaching the dark house. The cruiser was not in the driveway, nor was Bella's truck. I glanced down at my watch. _3:15 in the freakin' morning. Where could she be? _

I entered the house to find it barely lived in. Bella's scent was weak. She hadn't been here in a very long time. I went up to her room and found most of her stuff gone. The more I searched the more unnerved I became. Every instinct was telling me that something was wrong -- very wrong.

I took a deep breath and tried to tell myself that maybe she was with her mother. Then panic set in. If she was with her mother, then we were in the wrong place to protect her.

I checked Charlie's room, just in case there were clues in there. Nothing.

I exited the back door, heading for the cover of the trees to make my journey home. After explaining what I'd found to Alice and Jasper, they too were perplexed. Alice recounted her vision and confirmed that the attack occurred here in Forks. To add to the frustration, there was no timeline.

"I'll poke around a little tomorrow and see what I can find out," Alice suggested. "It's very important that you _both_..." She looked directly at me. "…stay put until we have some more information." I nodded at her reluctantly. All I really wanted to do was search high and low until I could take Bella into my arms again and protect her forever.

The next morning, Alice took off on her quest. "I'll call as soon as I know something." She promised as she left.

_Alice Cullen_

My first stop would be Bella's house. Maybe there was something that Edward had missed. It was truly as deserted as Edward had described. It looked like no one had been here in weeks.

I heard Charlie's cruiser approaching so I hid in hopes that seeing him would shine some light on where Bella was. He walked in, heading straight to the kitchen where he started a pot of coffee. He looked awful. It looked like he hadn't slept in a very long time. I wondered what was going on here.

Then realization struck.

I remembered what Edward had said about the newspaper articles. Charlie was the Chief of Police. Of course, he'd be losing sleep over the 'Forks Serial Killer' as they were calling Victoria in the newspaper.

Okay, so that explains Charlie looking like death warmed over. But where in Hades was Bella? I stayed hidden in the closet while he showered and fell asleep in the chair.

My next stop was Jessica's in hopes that Bella was staying there since Charlie was gone so much. There were two girls in Jessica's bedroom, but Bella was not one of them. It was Lauren. _I do not like that girl_.

"I am so jealous of your trip, Jess." Lauren was saying. "I wish I were going with you."

"I wish you were too. But..." She chuckled, evilly, "Someone needs to stay here and get the dirt on Bella." Lauren laughed too.

_The dirt on Bella_. I wanted to jump through her window and choke them both. I opted instead for listening carefully as Lauren started in, "I can't believe she's dating him, can you?"

"Well, I'll give you the good looking thing but..." Lauren conceded slightly.

"How does she do that anyway?" Jessica inquired.

"No kidding! First, Cullen and now him."

"She's not that pretty, you know."

I didn't care about getting information this way. These two gutter snipes were more than I could handle. If I didn't remove myself I was seriously going to hurt someone.

I'll try Newton's. That's where I saw the attack happening anyway. Besides, Mike Newton always made it his business to know where Bella was and who she was with. I didn't suspect that to change.

As the sporting goods store comes into view, I could hear Mike talking around back. I inconspicuously make my way to the rear of the store.

"I'm sure it's just a phase," he stated arrogantly. "She'll come back around to me eventually."

"You really think so?" squeaked another teenage boy I didn't recognize. "She seems pretty into that guy she's dating."

_Does this guy have a name?_ I wanted to scream.

"Yeah, but he's so young." I almost laughed as he puffed out his chest and stated, "She needs a man, not a boy."

"Well, he may be younger than you, Mike, but he's pretty big. I wouldn't mess with him -- or Bella -- if I were you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't either if _I_ were _you_, Kevin."

_Come on, Kevin. Who is this boyfriend of hers? Give me a name._

"Say what you want, Mike, but I think Bella loves Jacob." Mike scoffed at the statement.

_Jacob. Okay boys, Jacob who?_

Kevin continued, "haven't you seen the way she looks at him?"

"Yeah." He sulked.

"Not to mention the way he looks at her. He would probably take on the devil, himself, to protect her," Kevin noted.

"That's just the thing, Kev. He's just a little too overprotective if you ask me." Mike's accusation troubled me a little.

"I think you need to get over yourself and admit that she's with Jacob Black now," Kevin insisted.

The rest of their chatter escaped me.

Bella was dating Jacob Black.

From the sounds of it, she was _in love _with Jacob Black.

I hurried back to report my findings to Edward and Jasper. I told them I would call, but I couldn't tell them this over the phone.

Was Jacob a werewolf? I hoped not.

Werewolves were even more dangerous than Victoria.


	11. A New Threat

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 11 - A New Threat

_Jacob Black_

I was doing the dishes with Bella when the phone rang. It was Sam. He asked me to go and meet up with Quil and Embry at Charlie's. He was really vague, giving no reasoning for his request. I was both intrigued and nervous.

He assured me that Bella would be safe. "I'll watch her personally," he promised.

I hung up the phone and turned to see panic flood Bella's expression. She lowered her eyes in an attempt to hide it from me. But I knew her too well.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure. Sam wants me to meet up with Quil and Embry to check something out." I did my best to soothe her worries. She didn't buy it though. Her face contorted into a grim expression. "Really, Bells, everything's okay." She snorted in response. "Sam is gonna have one of the guys posted out front. You'll be safe, I promise."

Her eyes flashed as she yelled, "Jake, it really irritates me that you never worry about your own safety!"

I was going to have to reassure her yet again that everything was okay. Pulling her into a hug, I whispered into her ear, "My sweet, sweet Bella, I will always keep myself safe." I kissed her earlobe as I continued comforting her, "I know that my personal safety means a great deal to you. What is important to you, is important to me." I kissed her again. The tenseness of her body was melting away. "I love you. I will keep _both _of us safe, okay?"

"Um hum," seemed to be the only response she could manage. My lips found their way to hers and I kissed her deeply.

"I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised before running off towards Charlie's.

_What's up, guys?_ At almost the same time I asked the question in my head -- and before they could answer -- a sickening scent overwhelmed me. _Are you kidding me?_ I screamed to my brothers.

_Can you believe it? There are more! _Quil responded.

_Do we know how many?_ I inquired.

_We know that at least two have been inside the house, but there's been a third here in the forest, _Embry informed me.

I had thousands of thoughts running through my head, but none of them were really conversational. The guys just left me alone with my mind, which I was grateful for. I didn't really want to talk about this until I knew more.

We walked into the house cautiously. The guys searched downstairs while I headed up to Bella's room. The stench was strongest here. The scent was still fairly strong; the bloodsuckers had been here recently -- very recently. I fought back the panic that was building in the pit of my stomach.

"Jake!" Quil hollered from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I yelled as I ran to where his voice had come from.

"It was hiding in here." He was pointing inside the hall closet.

"This is so not good," Embry noted.

"No, it's not," I growled, biting back the insult I wanted to throw at his observation. "I've got to get back to Bella. Will you guys follow the trail and see if you can find anything?"

They nodded, eagerly.

I wanted to just take Bella in my arms and never let her go. I wanted to kidnap her -- although, she'd probably go willingly -- and take her far away from all of this.

Bella ran out onto the porch as I came out of the trees. She looked so worried. I put the composed mask on my face that she hated so badly.

"What happened, Jake? Did Victoria..." Her words tumbled out.

"It had nothing to do with Victoria." I tried to calm her. I took her in my arms, holding her close. "You do need to be extra careful though." Her body tensed. "It seems there are at least two, possibly three, new vampires in Forks."

She gasped, "no!"

"It's going to be okay." I attempted to comfort her.

She buried her head in my chest and I could feel her tears falling on my skin. I stroked her hair gently, lifting her into my arms. I took her in and laid her on the bed. I laid next to her and held her tight as her tears soaked the pillow. I continued to hold her without speaking. Eventually she drifted into an uneasy slumber. I placed a kiss on her forehead and quietly left her.

I knew I had to check in and find out what, if anything, was happening. Billy met me in the hall.

"Is she okay?"

"She's so scared, Dad." I looked into his worried eyes. "I'm not sure she's gonna be able to handle much more of this."

"She's strong, Jake." He attempted a feeble smile. "If there is anybody that can handle this, it's Isabella Swan." I knew my father was right.

"I'm gonna go check in real quick." I headed out the door. "Oh, Dad. If she so much as sighs, you call me. I'll be able to hear you."

"Okay," he replied.

I ran into the trees; phasing on the fly. _Anything new?_

_Um, you're not gonna like it, _Jared thought.

_Stay away from him when you tell him... _Paul started, almost laughing.

_WHAT IS IT? _I roared.

_He's gonna lose it. _Paul again.

_Sam, tell me now!_

_Everyone go. Give me five minutes and then report back. _

_Aw, Sam... _Paul protested.

_NOW! _Sam growled. With his direct order, the voices disappeared. _Um, Jake..._

_Just spit it out, Sam! What's going on?_

_I don't think these new vampires are of any threat to Bella. _

_What are you talking about?_

_Jake, we believe that it's the Cullens who were in Bella's house earlier._

_WHAT? _I couldn't believe what he was telling me. How could they come back after all this time? Bella was finally happy -- without them. _How sure are you?_

_It's them -- at least some of them._

_Is Edward with them?_

_We believe so. _

_What do they want?_

_We don't know. I think you, personally, should start patrolling Charlie's house and see if you can find out what they're doing here. _

_What about Bella? _

_We'll keep her safe. The Cullens can't get to her as long as she's in La Push._

_I'll go there right now. Please check in on Bella for me. _

_I will. _

The wind began whistling in my ears as the voices of my brothers began to reemerge.

_Holler if you need us, man. _Quil and Embry were the best friends a guy could ever ask for.

The closer I got to Charlie's, the stronger the sticky sweet stench of a bloodsucker became. One of them was in the house. I phased, but stayed in the shadows of the forest and waited.

I didn't have to wait long.


	12. Confrontation

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 12 - Confrontation

_Edward Cullen_

As Alice relayed the information she'd gathered, emotions of every kind ran through my body. Anger at those two backbiting twits Bella considered her friends. Disdain for Mike and his infantile efforts to date Bella. Like he ever stood a chance. Ever. Happiness for the fact that Bella had moved on with her life. Resentment that Bella had moved on with her life. Jealousy because she had actually fallen in love with someone else. Rage that the man she loved and trusted was Jacob Black.

I reminded myself that this was all hearsay and that perhaps, with a little luck, it wasn't true. I decided I would go back to her house and wait for her to come home. I needed to at least see her, whether she knew I was there or not. I convinced Alice and Jasper to let me go alone. I was grateful they didn't argue -- too much.

I stayed in Bella's room for two days. Charlie didn't so much as come home. The phone never even rang. I just moved from the chair to the bed and back again as I watched the sun and then the moon move across the room.

As I paced the floor for the thousandth time, I stepped on the floorboard where I had stashed Bella's stuff. I lifted it gently and very carefully looked through it all. I rubbed my finger over the picture of the two of us and felt so very ashamed. I had done all of this to protect her and all of my suffering had been futile.

She was still being stalked by a crazy vampire out to kill her. She was dating a potential werewolf. She was being harassed by that idiot, Mike Newton. Okay, so he wasn't really a danger, just a pest.

I decided that hanging out in this empty house wasn't doing anyone any good. I put all the stuff back under the floorboard. _I'll come back and check on her later_. I told myself. I took one last look around, making sure that all was just as it had been, before heading for home.

As soon as I stepped outside, I could hear his thoughts loud and clear.

_What the hell are you doing here, Cullen? _

"What does it matter to you?" I replied coolly.

_What are you trying to do to her?_ He stepped out from behind the tree.

"I'm trying to protect her!" My voice remained calm as I balled my fists.

"She doesn't need _your _protection!" he roared. "She has _me_ now!"

I watched as he involuntarily started shaking. My worst fears were substantiated in that moment. Jacob was a werewolf.

"Why do you even care what happens to her?" he snarled, "You don't love her anymore -- at least that's what you told her."

"I left to protect her. I left because I love her," I explained. "I will always love her."

"How dare you!" he roared. He clenched his teeth, fighting to keep control. He closed his eyes and images of Bella flooded his mind. I watched in horror as I saw him kissing her. Her sleeping in his arms, whispering that she loved him. He was using these images to calm himself. But with each flashing picture, I felt agony.

"ENOUGH!" I growled.

"What's the matter, Edward." He smiled. "Can't handle the truth? She's moved on -- with me." His face was somber as he continued, "do you have any idea what you did to her?" Jacob furrowed his brow as images of Bella being far too thin, holding her arms around her body, eyes puffy -- distant -- entered my mind.

"Stop!" I fought to keep my composed mask in place.

"I'll stop, if you'll tell me why you're here."

"I have it on pretty good authority that another vampire is after Bella," I explained.

"Yeah, Victoria," he verified.

"You know about her?" I was genuinely surprised.

"Of course, I know about her. _I've_ been keeping Bella alive for months now," he spat the words letting me know once again that he was the one with Bella.

"Months? What's the problem, pup?" I matched his tone.

His eyes narrowed as more images of Bella flooded into my mind. He was sitting with Bella standing in front of him. She looked so shy, looking up from under her lashes as she whispered, "I love you".

I groaned as his memory continued.

She took the lead, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with the intensity I had always desired, but never dared.

He then continued speaking, "The problem is she keeps getting away from us."

"Really?" I regretted the sarcasm as soon as it was voiced. Another image, Bella laughing -- again in his arms -- covered in flour.

He was torturing me. Bella had told him about my ability I was sure.

"Why don't you just go and crawl back under whatever rock it is that you escaped from!" he mocked. "Bella is happy, no thanks to you. It took months before she let me pick up all the pieces of what you'd left behind. She loves _me_ now."

"I will stay only long enough to take care of Victoria." I struggled to remain calm.

"I told you..." he roared.

"With all due respect, pup, it's my fault that Victoria is even here waging war on Bella. I will contact the rest of my family and we will take care of her."

"Fine," he resigned. "Do what you have to do. You just stay away from Bella. I will not have you crushing her again."

"Where is she?"

"You have no right to know where she is!" he growled. His voice softened but the edge was still evident. "I will tell you that she's somewhere safe." His next words gave me a pretty good idea where 'somewhere safe' was. "You are still not allowed across the border. I assume you remember the treaty?"

"I remember." I smiled, grateful that the horrific images of Bella loving him had stopped.

"I've got to go, Bella's waiting..." He turned to leave. "…for _me_," he added in a whisper.

I was going to be sick at that thought. I closed my eyes trying to regain my composure. When I opened them, he was gone. I ran home to start forming a plan.


	13. Cliff Jumping

**_Author's Note: _**Thanks for hanging in there. I know it's been forever!! I've just released my first novel, and getting it ready to go has been quite time comsuming. If you're interested in more information, please go to www . MorganKearns . com. Thanks! ~Morgan

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 13 - Cliff Jumping

_Jacob Black_

_What an arrogant son of a..._ I stopped the thought, avoiding the language that Bella hated. For him to ask where she was. _Like I'd tell him_. I phased but ignored the questions that came at me from every direction. I replayed the conversation I'd had with the leech over and over in my head. That seemed to do the trick. The inquisition from my brothers slowed.

I had to get to Bella. This threat was greater than the one of Victoria. If she saw him, she might lose it again. She was finally better. I couldn't bare it if she were to revert back to the mess she'd been before.

I found myself at the tree line standing next to Sam. "Everything's fine," he assured me. "She didn't even know you were gone." He turned to look into my eyes. "She's still asleep."

"Thanks, Sam"

I entered my room to see Bella sleeping soundly in my bed -- exactly where she belonged. _He still loved her. He left because he loved her_. These facts were more disturbing to me than anything I could have learned tonight. I guess I would have preferred that he was here to kill her. At least, then I wouldn't feel this panic that I could lose her to him. I knew she loved me. But seeing the way she reacted to his leaving, I wasn't sure that she still didn't love him on some level.

Of one thing I was sure, under no circumstances could they see each other.

I crawled into the bed next to my love. I kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you, Bella," I whispered against her skin.

She snuggled up into my chest and sighed. I closed my eyes, trying to push the thoughts of _him_ out of my head; focusing on my love for her.

_Bella Swan_

When I woke the next morning, Jacob was still snoring. I always felt so secure in his arms. There was no place I wanted to be -- ever. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his body next to mine. I kicked the single sheet off of me and enjoyed my own personal heating blanket.

I closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat and the glorious sound of his breathing.

After a few minutes, I decided that we had laid here long enough. I quietly began to take control of the situation.

I leaned up on my elbow, placing gentle kisses on his cheek. He brushed at it. I kissed his nose. He grumbled. I kissed his chin. He moaned. I kissed his other cheek. He growled.

I kissed his lips and they kissed back.

"Good morning." His voice was gruff. I kissed him again lightly.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"I did." I had great dreams of marrying Jacob. I didn't want to tell him about them though -- not yet. We still had years of school left and besides Renee would shoot me if I got married before college.

"So..." he started, releasing me just slightly. I laid on my side gazing into his beautiful dark eyes. "I was thinking we could do something really fun today."

"Oh, yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "The last time you went cliff diving you did it all wrong. I'd like to show you how it's done -- the right way."

I jumped up so that I was kneeling next to him. "Oh, Jake! That would be awesome!" My voice raised an octave. "Let's go, right now." I jumped over him landing on the floor. I would have fallen if he hadn't steadied me. He sat up, spinning to place his feet on the floor.

He took my hands and looked into my eyes, pulling my face close to his. I thought he was going to kiss me but the look on his face was very serious.

"Bella." The way he said my name made the butterflies go berserk in my stomach. I swallowed hard as he continued, "we're going to have to step up our patrols." I blinked, trying to keep the tears inside my body. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to rejoin the patrols." I put my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.

"But you can't burn the candle at both ends, Jake. You can't watch me day and night."

"Nothing matters more to me than keeping you safe. I'll catch up on my sleep when Washington is leech free." He laughed. I pulled back to look into his eyes. I smiled, kissing him.

"This isn't very fun," I pointed out. "Let's go jump off a cliff."

"Let's go," he laughed.

Today was a much nicer day for cliff jumping. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the water below was fairly calm. I stood at the top of the cliff with Jacob holding tightly to my hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bells?" he was nervous to have me jump off this cliff. The last time hadn't gone so well.

I, on the other hand, had never been more confident. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Yes, I wanna do this," I said it a little too eagerly. He shook his head.

"Okay, I'll jump first. When you see me in the water, you jump. I'll be there to help you." He attempted a smile, it looked more like he was having an issue with his bowels. I giggled, squeezing his hands. I lifted one of his large hands up to my lips and his face softened into the smile I loved.

"Ready, set, go." I said, encouraging him to jump. He lifted his eyebrow at me and stepped to the edge.

"I'll be waiting for you at the bottom. I love you." He blew me a kiss before disappearing over the edge, howling.

I watched as he plunged into the water, out of sight only momentarily. He looked so teeny there in the water below. I think I saw him wave his hand. I stepped to the edge. I was just about to jump when I heard a noise come from behind me. I whipped around to see a squirrel scampering up a tree. I exhaled sharply and laughed at my paranoia.

"Bella, jump!" Jacob yelled from below. Without another moment of hesitation, I stepped to the edge and leapt to where Jacob was waiting. The freefalling was the best part of this. It was absolutely euphoric. Another difference this time; there was no voice in my head. Only the voice calling from below.

"All right, Bells!"

Jacob's voice was the only one I needed.

I hit the water. It was so cold. Then I felt something hard, warm pulling me toward the light. As my face broke through the water's surface. Jacob pulled me close to him, laughing.

"That was awesome, Bells! You wanna do it again?"

"Absolutely!"

We began swimming toward the edge. Jacob was a much faster swimmer than me so he made it much quicker than I did. As I started walking up the shore, Jake's eyes bugged out of his head. His mouth dropped open.

"Uh, Bells..." He stuttered, as his eyes plummeted to the ground.

"What is it, Jake?" I looked down to see that my white shirt was plastered to my chest. All the blood in my body, ran to my cheeks. I quickly wrapped my arms around myself trying to cover what my flimsy bra and soaked shirt were not. I giggled nervously. "Sorry."

He looked up. "Oh, don't be sorry. I didn't mind." A smile spread across his face, his eyes twinkling. I shook my head at him. "You still wanna do it again?"

"Yep."

I climbed on Jacob's back, pressing my chest to his body in case anyone was around. He ran to the top of the cliff. After he gently placed my feet on the ground, he kept his back to me until I had again covered myself with my arms.

"Okay, same drill."

"Same drill," I confirmed.

He kissed me. Then he was gone, howling as he descended to the water below. As soon as he disappeared, I heard another noise coming from behind me. I shook my head, knowing it would be the same little critter as before.

Instead, the noise spoke my name, "Hi, Bella. It's good to see you."

I shook my head after hearing the voice coming from the trees. I hadn't seen anything yet, but I knew who that voice belonged to and I wanted nothing to do with them. I ran to the edge and threw myself over. "Jacob!" I yelled. _Ready or not!_ I thought. I closed my eyes tight. There was nothing euphoric about the jump this time. I hoped Jacob would be there to catch me. I hadn't even seen if he was ready.

I splashed into the water, plunging further and further down. It felt like I was going to fall right through the earth's core. I finally slowed and started swimming toward the light above me. I felt the comforting warmth of Jacob tugging me toward the surface.

Before I could even take a breath, Jacob was yelling. "What the hell were you doing? I wasn't ready!"

"Jake," I whispered.

"You could have drowned!" he roared.

Jake!" I said again, louder.

"I told you..."

"JAKE!" I yelled.

"What?" His eyes were furious. I looked up to where I had just been standing. His eyes followed my gaze. "Dammit!" he exclaimed. He gently took me by the shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "You stay right here! Don't move a muscle."

He phased, shredding what little clothing he had on. "Jake!" I screamed. I was so scared. "Please be careful," I whispered. "I love you." I wrapped my arms tightly around my chest, holding myself together and let the tears flow freely.


	14. The Chase

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 14 - The Chase

_Edward Cullen_

I stood on the La Push border contemplating my choices. I had no doubt that Jacob had stashed her behind enemy lines. He was keeping her close to protect her. _Did he really think that living amongst werewolves was safe?_ I wondered how they got Charlie to go along with it.

I scanned the landscape deciding what to do. That's when I heard Victoria. I jerked my head in the direction of her thoughts. _That's it, Jacob, _she sneered his name, _you go ahead and jump. _

_What was Jacob jumping from and why was he jumping?_ I listened more intently to find my answers. I heard a loud howl, falling. I focused on Victoria's thoughts and could see Bella turning around quickly.

_Damn squirrel almost gave me away_, Victoria thought.

Moments later I heard Jacob yell, "Bella, jump!"

My stomach sank through my toes as I heard Victoria respond to his request _No, Bella, don't jump. _I fought the urge to yell Victoria's response aloud.

I focused, trying to find Jacob's thoughts. He would know if Bella was in danger. Instead of his thoughts though, I heard him yell, "All right, Bells!"

In his mind's eye, I saw Bella falling toward the earth. She had jumped off a cliff. And he had _let _her. A growl rumbled in my chest. I watched her fall into the water next to him. He dove down and pulled her up. They were both laughing.

I let myself take a break from his thoughts momentarily. They were excruciating to watch. She was actually happy with him. I sighed deeply attempting to erase some of the pain from my core.

When I checked back in, I saw Bella emerge out of the water. Her white top clinging to her beautiful frame. As Jacob averted his eyes, I agonized at the erotic thoughts that flooded my mind through his. He was having thoughts about her that I had had once. An involuntary growl again rumbled deep inside me.

I decided this was more than I could handle so I focused on Victoria. She was the reason I was here I reminded myself.

_Oh, they're back! How sweet... _her thoughts hissed.

I saw Jacob lean down and place a kiss on Bella's lips. I was going to be sick!

_Now's my chance_, Victoria thought as Bella stood, smiling, straining to see into the trees.

I watched as Bella's smile turned to horror as Victoria spoke her name, "Hi, Bella. It's good to see you."

Bella's reaction took me by surprise. She ran without stopping and threw herself off the cliff. I heard as she screamed _his _name, "Jacob!"

_Damn!_ came from Victoria's mind, followed shortly by, _Hello, Edward! _

I snarled.

_It seems Bella is wrong about your feelings for her. _I balled my fists, fighting the urge to cross the line. _I know you can't get me here! _She laughed. _The whole treaty and all. _

"Sometimes it's easier to get forgiveness than permission!" I yelled as I raced over the border following Victoria to the north -- away from Bella.

I almost had her when a howl came from the water's edge. I peeled off, knowing the wolves were coming. I didn't want to be caught breaking the treaty. I was strong, but I couldn't take on the whole pack.

_Jacob Black_

I was angry at myself for yelling at her. When she said my name, I looked to see Victoria standing where Bella had been only moments before.

Again, it had been too close.

I made Bella promise not to move as I took off after the leech. The second I was in my wolf form, I started hollering for my brothers. It wasn't long before they were all talking back to me. We started pursuing her. I circled around to make sure she hadn't gone back for Bella. She hadn't.

Sam, Quil, Paul and Jared headed north following her trail. Embry and I went back to get Bella home. Safe.

When we came up on Bella, she was sitting with her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. The same kind of pose I recognized from when she felt like she was going to fall apart remembering Cullen. I hated that she was feeling that way again. Embry stayed in his wolf form as I borrowed his shorts and emerged from the trees.

When Bella saw me, she wiped at her tears with the back of her hand, she stood and ran to me; forgetting what the water had done to her clothing.

I smiled dropping my gaze.

Embry howled.

"Eyes down, mutt!" I shouted, hurling a rock at him.

Her eyes dropped as well as his. She gasped, blushing fiercely and wrapped her arms around her chest. I took her in my arms, hugging her tightly.

"I was so scared, Jake." She sobbed.

"It's okay," I whispered, stroking her hair. "It's okay. They'll get her this time." She sniffled. "Shh..."

"Please just take me home," she mumbled.

"Okay." I kissed her damp hair. I looked up to where Embry stood.

"We're going home." I told him.

He nodded.

I picked Bella up in my arms, cradling her into my chest. She nestled into my shoulder and continued crying. I loved having her in my arms. But more than that, I loved the fact that she considered my house her home.


	15. I'd Be Ticked

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 15 - I'd be ticked

_Edward Cullen_

The fact that Victoria had been so close to getting Bella had me on edge. She was very brazen -- even a pack of werewolves did not keep her at bay. She had to be stopped.

I couldn't help but reflect upon the information I'd gotten today. Bella was in fact _with_ Jacob now. It did appear that Bella loved him. I cringed.

My guilt was eating at me. I had left her so that she could move on and yet, because she had, I was in more pain than I ever thought possible. I hated myself for what I had done to her and I accepted the pain that I had to endure because of my decision.

I walked in the door and Jasper immediately moaned.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"What happened, Edward?" Alice's eyes locked on my face. "You look awful!"

I took a deep breath before explaining what I'd seen on that cliff in La Push this afternoon.

"So, in a nutshell," I concluded. "Bella was almost killed by Victoria today."

"Why didn't I see that?" Alice wondered aloud.

I shrugged as I continued, "Victoria is in no way afraid of the wolves. And she knows about the treaty."

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked calmly.

"When is everyone else going to be here?"

"Tonight," they both informed me.

"Then tonight, we track down and kill Victoria. She was headed north." I paused before adding a very important detail. "Oh, by the way, I kind of broke the treaty."

"You what?" Jasper roared.

"Well, Victoria was right there. I ran onto their land, chasing her..." I explained.

"North?" Alice interrupted.

"Yes, chasing her north." I rolled my eyes at her. "I heard the wolves so I got out of there before they could come after me."

"Did they know you were there?" Alice's eyes were wide.

"I don't think so. They were so involved with Victoria I think I got away unnoticed."

"I'll call Carlisle and give him a heads up. He'd want to know what happened today," Jasper said.

As soon as Jasper was out of the room, I turned to look at Alice square in the face. "Alice," I whispered. "Is she happy -- really happy?" I dropped my eyes.

"I don't know." Her voice was low, hesitant. "When I try to see Bella, I can't. It's almost like she's inept to my gift now too."

"Oh," was my only response.

I just wanted to be alone. I walked up to my room, put in my favorite classical CD and laid down on the couch.

_Alice Cullen_

I hated to see Edward so devastated. This was getting ridiculous! We left because he wanted her to move on and live happily ever after -- as a human. But now he's in agony because she's done just that. I wanted to shake some sense into him.

If he still loved her so much, why doesn't he just tell her?. So what if she's with Jacob now. How strong could that bond be anyway? The bond Edward had with her was something incredible.

I knocked softly on his door. _Can I come in?_

"I'd rather be alone."

_Edward, please._

"Fine. You'll just stand there and think if I say no."

I sat down next to him. "Edward, you still love her." It wasn't a question although he answered as though it were.

"Yes."

"So, go to her. She knows that you love her. I'm sure..." I stopped talking as he shook his head back and forth. "Of course, she knows you love her." He dropped his eyes. "What did you do, Edward?"

"It was the only way." His voice cracked.

"Oh, Edward, no." I wanted to make sure I was not misunderstanding. "Edward, did you tell her you didn't love her?"

He nodded, "I told her I didn't want her."

"You didn't!" I fought to stay calm. There was nothing that I could say that would make him feel worse than he already did.

"I did."

"So all this time, she's thought you didn't love her -- you didn't want her."

He nodded, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Edward." My heart was breaking for the sadness in this man -- my brother.

But then I thought of Bella and what she must have been through these last nine months. Her very being must have been ripped in two at the thought of Edward not wanting her; not loving her.

At least, Edward had known when he walked out of her life that she loved him. But for Bella, everything was lost in that very moment. He had crushed her and she had absolutely no choice in the matter.

"Edward, you have to tell her the truth."

"I will do no such thing!" he roared.

"Edward..." I kept my voice low, calm.

"Once Victoria is gone, I will let her be happy with that _dog_." He growled. I sat waiting for him to continue. "Alice, she loves him." He practically choked on the words. "I've seen his memories of them together." His eyes closed and I could feel the pain simply looking at him. There was no hell worse than what Edward was experiencing right now.

There was a light knock on the doorframe. We looked up to see Jasper standing there. His face was barely composed. The mood in this room was surely hard for him to handle. He broke the silence.

"Uh, I just got off the phone with Carlisle. He and Esme will be here in an hour. Emmett and Rose are about an hour and a half behind them." He cleared his throat before continuing, "Edward, Carlisle said that he wants you to keep an eye on Bella's house, just in case."

"But she's not even there," he protested.

"We know, but that doesn't mean Victoria won't go back there." He shook his head. "It'd be just like her to flush Bella out by doing something to Charlie."

I shuddered at his thinking. He was right. If Victoria attacked Charlie, Bella would go right to her. Charlie had to be protected too.


	16. Rise and Shine

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 16 - Rise and Shine

_Jacob Black_

I was looking forward to today. It was my turn for day patrols, which meant that tonight I could hold Bella all night. Her nightmares were becoming more frequent and I longed to hold and comfort her.

Billy told me night after night of her screams waking him. He was worried about her too. He loved her like a daughter. _Someday she would be_. I grinned at the thought of Bella being my wife.

I laid with Bella in my arms; her body pressed close to mine. I loved the coolness of her skin against mine. She slept so peacefully in my arms. And I in hers. I watched as the big red numbers on the alarm clock flipped from one to the next and dreaded the buzz I knew was coming. I never wanted to let go of her.

Bella would be spending the morning at work -- with that cretin of a guy, Mike Newton -- and then helping Emily with wedding stuff this afternoon. Sam had promised me that he would keep an eye on her for me. "She'll be with Emily," he said, "do you honestly think I'd let anything happen to either of them."

Emily had gotten tired of waiting for Victoria to let up. She talked Sam into a ceremony at City Hall with Bella and me as witnesses. We were going the day after tomorrow. At least the plans had given Bella something else to concentrate on and I was grateful for the distraction.

I kissed her hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

She sighed and threw her leg over my thigh and her arm across my chest. In response, I tightened my hold on her.

I don't know why but my thoughts returned to Edward and our conversation. _He still loved her. Never stopped loving her._ Panic struck as I considered Bella's feelings for him. _Is it possible that she still loves him?_ I knew it was and I hated it! A growl rose from deep inside my chest.

"What is it?" Bella mumbled.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Tell me."

"I just don't want anything to ever hurt you." She wiggled up my body so that her face was even with mine. She smiled.

"I love that you love me." She kissed my nose. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her on top of me. She began to trace my facial features with her delicate fingers. "I can't wait for you to be here with me all night." She giggled.

We never did anything but sleep. We'd promised Charlie 'no funny business' after all. Sleeping with her in my arms was awesome.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ! I threw a pillow at the alarm clock, knocking it to the floor. Bella laughed. She kissed me on the lips.

"Rise and shine, Valentine." She giggled. I steadied her as she climbed off of me and onto the floor. "I'll shower and then get breakfast while you get ready. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll just wait here until you're done."

She bent down to kiss me again before heading off to the bathroom. I watched her beautiful figure disappear out the door. It was nice that Billy was so cool about Bella living here.

He sat us down that first night to lay down the rules.

"Look, you two..." he said, his face was serious. "I know you have feelings for each other." Bella blushed. "I trust you." He paused scrutinizing our expressions. "I promised Charlie that nothing would happen under this roof. And it won't. Am I understood?"

Bella's face turned a thousand shades of crimson as she said, "Yes."

"You have my word, Dad." Then I laughed as I added, "Nothing will happen _under this roof_." Bella's eyes widened as she gasped. Billy chuckled.

"I expect not to have to address this again." And he rolled away.

I came out of my memory to Bella's lips on mine.

"Wow. Where were you just now?"

"I was just thinking of your first night here." I smiled.

She blushed, remembering the same conversation. "It's your turn." She was trying to change the subject. "How do bacon and eggs sound for breakfast?"

"Toast too?" I smiled.

"Toast too." She smiled back. I cherished the moments we had together when all seemed right with the world.

_Bella Swan_

He flashed the smile that lit up his whole face. The smile I loved. I left him laying there in the bed, heading toward the kitchen. I stopped and knocked softly on Billy's door.

"Billy, I'm starting breakfast. It will be done shortly."

"Thanks, Bella," came his soft reply.

I dug through the meat drawer in the fridge and pulled out the bacon. I grabbed the carton of eggs. I pulled the electric skillet out from under the counter and turned it on. The bacon was sizzling when two warm arms worked their way around my waist. Jacob placed a gentle kiss on my neck.

"Smells good," he said. I giggled as he continued kissing me. "What can I do to help?"

I loved when he kissed me, but it also made my knees go weak and my brain didn't function properly. "You can stop that." I scolded him. I turned around in his arms, giving him a warning look. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"You don't like when I do this?" His eyes flashed as he bowed his head into my neck again.

"Ja-..." I started to protest as my body slumped into his arms. My stomach growled and he laughed.

"Bella, aren't you supposed to be making breakfast? You're hungry -- for food." He winked.

"You!" I playfully slapped at his chest.

"I'll set the table."

Just then I heard a lot of loud shouting coming from outside. I looked out the window as Jacob threw the door open, running out onto the porch. I saw Quil, Paul and Jared coming out of the trees. "Jacob!" Quil was holding something above his head. They all were laughing. When Jake's laughter joined theirs, I walked out to see what was going on.

"This is for you, Bella!" Quil yelled as their laughter ignited again. I strained my eyes to see what he was holding.

"So you got her then?" Jacob asked hopeful.

"Well, we didn't get all of her." Quil stopped laughing, attempting to be serious. "There is now a one-armed vampire running around." He hooted, all seriousness disappearing.

"Got a match?" Paul asked through his hysterics.

I looked at Jacob. He didn't think this was nearly as hilarious as his brothers. To be honest, neither did I.

"What happened?" Jacob asked calmly. I walked up next to him, needing to be comforted. He instinctly put his arm around me and gave me a squeeze.

"Ol' Paul here took a swipe at her and ripped it right off." The three of them roared with laughter again. Jared continued the story, "then Quil picked it up in his mouth and headed home. She screamed and ran off before we could get the rest of her."

"Let me get this straight," Jacob's grip tightened around me. "You've done nothing more than upset her more than she already was," he hissed.

"But Jake," Quil said through his gasps of laughter, "she only has one arm now."

"What's with all the ruckus?" I hadn't heard Billy come out onto the porch and his sudden addition to the conversation startled me.

Quil responded to the question by holding up his trophy and howling.

"Well, good job boys! I think we should celebrate!" He grinned, holding up a lighter. "Bella, you do the honors."

I looked up into Jacob's face unsure of what to do. He smiled timidly, then nodded. "It does seem appropriate that you set it on fire."

I struck the match and watched as the piece of my nemesis burst into flames, emitting a sickening purple smoke rising into the air.


	17. Smoke equals Fire

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 17 - Smoke Equals Fire

_Edward Cullen_

I was in no hurry to get to Bella's house. I was only going because Carlisle had asked me to. I knew that Bella wasn't going to be there. Being all alone in her house -- with her memory -- was painful. I wondered if this was Carlisle's way of torturing me. I shook my head. _Don't be ridiculous! Carlisle wouldn't do that. _I reminded myself.

Just then I smelled a horrible smell. The smell of a burning vampire. I turned to see the tale-tell purple smoke rising in the distance. I fought against the panic building in my gut, thinking of my stupid decision to jump the line. I flipped open my cell phone and dialed Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, are you all okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you seen anything?"

"What's going on, Edward?"

"Look out toward La Push." I could hear the wind blowing through the phone and knew that she was getting in a position to see.

She gasped. "Jasper!" she yelled.

Then realization dawned on me. "Alice, do you think they got Victoria?" I ran to Bella's in hopes that if it were her that Bella would be coming home.

_Bella Swan_

I watched the smoke rise into the sky. Jacob pulled me close and whispered in my ear "We will get all of her next time."

I nodded.

"Holy Crap!" Quil yelled running passed me into the house.

"Jake, you been cookin' again?" Paul laughed.

_Cooking!_ "Oh, no! The bacon!" I shouted.

Jacob let go of me and headed into the house. Smoke was billowing out the open window and out the front door. I ran toward the house only to be stopped by Jared.

"They got it. We wouldn't want you getting smoke inhalation," he explained.

"Jacob!" I screamed, struggling against his grasp.

Paul had moved Billy away from house and he was sitting calmly beside me. "I'm sorry, Billy." I started to cry. "I've burned your house down."

He smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, Bella. I'm sure the damage isn't that bad."

Jacob and Quil walked out of the house coughing. Quil slapped Jacob on the back. "I hope you like take-out," he jeered.

"Uh, Bells, you think Charlie would let us all live at his place?" Jacob chuckled. "The ceiling is a little charred and the fire spread to the counter and part of the cabinets. It looks like it'll take a few days to get it back in working order." Everybody laughed thinking this was so funny. I, on the other hand, was mortified. Billy had been so wonderful, letting me stay with them and to repay him, I set fire to their kitchen.

Billy started wheeling himself to the house. "I'll call the station and ask Charlie if it's okay."

"We should probably start packing," I suggested, "I don't foresee Charlie saying no." I glanced down at my watch and realized I was supposed to be at work in 10 minutes. "I have to call Newton's. I don't think I should go in today. This is my fault. I feel like I should help with the move."

"Oh, Mike's going to be so disappointed." Jacob smiled.

I shot him a dirty look before going in to call Newton's. I hoped Mike wouldn't answer.

The phone rang once, twice, three times.

"Hi, you have reached Newton's. Our hours are..." I zoned out as Mike's mother's voice went on and on. Finally, the beep.

"Hi, this is Bella. I won't be able to come in today. I'm sorry for the late notice. Something's happened and I need today off. If you need to talk to me, you can call me at ho- I mean, the Black residence. 555-1751. Or you can call me at Charlie's, 555-8624." I hung up and walked back to the bedroom to gather some things.

I was throwing my clothes into a suitcase when Jacob entered. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry, I burned your house down." I sniffed as the tears started again.

"You didn't burn the house down." He kissed me again. "Just part of it." I laughed involuntarily. He joined me. "I have to go out on patrol. Are you going to be okay if Quil helps get everything moved?" I nodded, knowing neither of us really had a choice -- duty and all.

"Would you mind packing a few things for me? I don't trust them with my stuff. They'd probably cut holes in all my boxers or something just as juvenile."

I started to giggle and felt my face blush. He raised an eyebrow. "I was just imagining you in nothing but crotchless boxer shorts," I revealed the source of my giggles as they intensified.

He rolled his eyes. "Can I trust you?"

"I guess we'll see, won't we." I squeaked out between snorts. I almost considered taking the scissors to them myself just to see his face -- almost.

He turned me around and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Remember, I love you. Don't worry about Victoria. She's probably off licking her wounds." He laughed. "Have Quil take you over to Emily's when you're finished getting settled. I'll meet you there."

"Thanks for being so understanding." _I don't deserve it. _

He smiled at me. "I love you." He kissed me again before leaving.

I opened his drawer and began adding what few clothes he had to mine in the suitcase. I pulled out a t-shirt and held it up to my nose, inhaling deeply. Peace ran through my body. I loved his scent. Just smelling him, comforted me.

_Jacob Black_

As I walked out of the house, the guys were kicking dirt on the ashes. They all looked nervous. Quil was the one who spoke, "Jake, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah."

"When we took off after Victoria, there was another scent." I was confused. "Another bloodsucker."

"In La Push?" I asked for clarification.

"Yeah, it followed Victoria; almost as if it were chasing her. The two scents were together for about two miles before the one headed in another direction. We all just kept on the familiar scent of Victoria."

"Edward!" _I knew it._

"We don't know who it was." He was trying to keep me calm, but they all thought it was him too -- I could tell.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." I could feel the anger boiling in my veins. I needed to run. "I'm heading out on patrol. Take care of her for me."

"I will," he promised.

I was barely in the trees before I phased. I ran as fast as I could up and down the La Push border, trying to catch the evidence that _he_ had been here. I would like nothing more than to remove him from Bella's memory permanently.


	18. Haunted House

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 18 - Haunted House

_Bella Swan_

Quil and Jared loaded up the back of my truck with the few things we would need. It would only be a few days before we'd be able to come back. Thank goodness there hadn't been extensive damage. I felt horrible for setting fire to Billy's house; he'd been so good to me.

I drove my truck with Quil in the passenger seat and Jared drove Billy over in Jacob's Rabbit. It felt odd to be going back to the house I'd once called home. My home was now in a little house on the La Push Reservation. _Actually, _I thought, _my home is wherever Jacob is_.

I pulled into the driveway. I sighed heavily, ignoring the look I got from Quil. I didn't want to talk about it. Thankfully, he didn't ask. He just unloaded the suitcases and followed me onto the porch. I reached up to get the key from the eave and he laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He was barely able to breath through his laughter. "It's just that the chief of police has a key to his house on the eave," he snorted.

I did see the humor of the situation, but I decided to glare at him instead. "You can just leave everything in the living room. I'll put it away." I smiled. "Thanks for your help."

He nodded. "Quil, will you do me a favor?" He waited. "Will you check on Jake for me?"

"You bet."

"Thanks." I picked up a suitcase and headed up the stairs. I heard Billy flip on ESPN and smiled. I was glad that he was comfortable here. Despite the fire, all seemed to be right with the world.

I opened the door to my room and an all too familiar smell hit me. Edward. I felt sick to my stomach. I inhaled deeply but it was gone. I shook my head. _It must just be this room. I'll just have to make new memories with Jacob here. _I opened the closet to hang up our shirts and Bam! There it was again. I stepped in the closet, trying to capture the scent again. Nothing. _I'm losing my mind._

"Bella?"

I jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I turned around to see Quil grinning. He took a step toward me. I watched as he wrinkled his nose as though he'd smelt something bad.

_He smells it too._ I wanted to scream.

"Jacob's just fine." He walked over, took me into his arms and hugged me too tight.

"Quil...Can't...Breathe!"

He laughed, "That's from Jake." I laughed. "He really wanted to kiss you, but I wasn't up for that."

"Thanks, Quil, I don't think I'd be up for that either. No offense." He joined in the laughter.

"We'll be around if you need us," he assured me. "You probably won't see us, but we're here." He winked at me.

I nodded. I finished hanging up the shirts and when I turned around, he was gone. I knew I hadn't seen things. Quil had smelt something too. I would know that scent anywhere. But surely, it couldn't have really been Edward. Why would he ever come back here?

"It must just be old ghosts," I said to myself.

I quickly put away mine and Jacob's clothes into the dresser. I went down to check on Billy. He looked very comfortable in his chair, parked in front of Charlie's television. I went into the kitchen to check on the food status. Nobody had been here in so long I was sure it would be pretty weak. It was.

"Hey, Billy. I'm just gonna run to the grocery store and pick up a few things," I informed him.

"Okay," he replied, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Do you have any requests?"

"No, whatever you'd like is fine." He almost sounded annoyed.

I stepped out on to the back porch and whispered, "Quil, I'm going to the store." I walked around the house and hopped into my truck.

I didn't even have a chance to turn the truck off before there was a knock on the window. I screamed.

Quil laughed as he tugged the door open. "Boy, Bella, we've got to do something soon before you have a coronary!"

"Why don't you just stop sneaking up on me!" I hissed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm here to help you unload your groceries." He grinned.

"No, you're here to see if I got anything good that you might want to eat."

He laughed, "Guilty."

I laughed at his honesty. He grabbed the bags and headed for the house. He sat everything on the kitchen table, pulling out a bag of Cheetos and went in to watch the game with Billy.

I quickly put everything away and glanced at my watch. It was getting late.

"Hey, Quil, do you think you could ride with me over to Emily's?"

"Sure." He stood, peeling himself away from the game.

"Billy, do you need anything before I go?" I asked.

He shook his head, continuing to watch the game.

"Are you kidding me?" he yelled at the TV "That was the worst call ever!"

I laughed, grabbed my keys and headed out the door with Quil on my heels.

_Edward Cullen_

As I was sitting in Bella's room, I heard people coming. I hid in the closet, excitedly waiting for the chance to see her but then I smelled _them. _I wouldn't be able to stay incognito with a bunch of wolves around that were bound and determined to wipe me off the face of the planet, especially since I'd stepped foot onto their precious reservation.

I ran out of the house, but waited in the tree line. I wanted to catch a glimpse of Bella. I needed to see if she was happy with my own two eyes. I was tired of seeing her through the thoughts of others. I watched cautiously as they all carried stuff into Bella's house. I heard her laugh and I wanted to run and take her into my arms.

I heard a growl come from behind me. _I thought I told you to stay away from her!_

"Jacob," I hissed as I turned around. He was in his wolf form. I clenched my teeth as I spoke, "Relax. She doesn't even know I'm here."

_But I do! _

I rolled my eyes.

_Have you been in the house again?_

I ignored his question, staring at him.

_I'll take that as a yes! _A growl resonated from deep in his chest. _They'll know you were in the house._

"That's not a crime." Actually it probably was, but I didn't 'break and enter'. I used the key.

_I think it's best you leave! _He growled again as the hair on his back stood on end.

"What's the matter, Jacob, do you wonder if she still loves me?"

_She loves me now!_

"But who does she love more?" I knew I was antagonizing him. I also knew that if I pushed him too far, I would have the whole pack ripping me to shreds. "Don't you worry, there, pup, I won't _intentionally _come between you."

_You need to leave -- NOW! _

"Fine. I'll leave." I had one more question before I did though. "I saw the smoke. Did you..."

_We only got a piece of her. _He laughed. It sounded more like he was choking on something.

"Where'd you see her last?"

_Why don't you tell me. _His dark eyes flashed with anger. I knew they'd caught a whiff of my scent. _I know you were on our land. _

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

_If I find out for sure that it was you, I will kill you myself! _Again the hair on his back stood on end. I decided it was time for this little chat to come to an end.

"Good afternoon, Jacob. Please give Bella my best," I said, smiling.

_Don't you breathe her name. You don't deserve it! _He sulked past me, bumping into me, as he headed through the tree line around the house. As he did, his memory showed her sleeping in his arms.

I was disgusted with myself for leaving Bella to find happiness with a mutt. I felt my dead heart rip in half. Fighting against the agony, I ran for home.


	19. Enough

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**One Bite Changes Everything**_** by Heartbroken1**_

**Chapter 19 - Enough **

_**Bella Swan**_

**I didn't really understand why Jacob insisted on participating in patrols only to leave Quil as my shadow. **_**I would much rather have Jacob in my hip pocket**_**, I laughed to myself. Quil shot me a questioning glance, but I ignored him.**

"**Sam will take it from here," Quil informed me as I knocked on Emily's door.**

"**Thanks, Quil," I said as the door opened.**

"**Oh, Bella. I'm so glad you're here." Emily hugged me, dragging me inside. She was not one to get overly excited about things, but it seemed that her upcoming wedding had changed her personality.**

"**Are we still going to Port Angeles for a dress?" I felt bad that our plans had gotten changed the last time.**

"**No, Sam took me a few days ago," she informed me.**

"**He saw your dress?" I asked, horrified.**

"**I don't believe in silly superstitions, Bella. He's mine no matter what." She smiled at him.**

"**Okay, so what are we going to do today then?"**

**She walked over to the corner and pulled out a big box. She dumped its contents on the table. "We're going to make my bouquet." She grinned.**

"**Okay," I said, hesitantly. I wasn't really one for crafty stuff. I was scared as she pulled out the glue gun.**

**After a few hours, we had a beautiful bouquet made for Emily and a boutonniere for Sam. She insisted on making flowers for Jacob and me to wear, since we would be standing up for them.**

**Emily was beaming as she showed them to Sam.**

"**They're beautiful just like you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her lightly on her scarred cheek.**

**I looked at my toes and waited for their moment to end. I always felt like an intruder during their intimate times. I was really excited for the wedding. It was going to be a celebration -- a party -- one that was needed desperately.**

_**Jacob Black**_

**I hated the fact that the leech had been in her house again. I hated even more his insinuation that Bella was only with me because she didn't know he was here.**

_**How could I let him get under my skin like that? She loves me! **_**Although, I knew deep down in her heart somewhere, a piece still ached for him. I wondered how big of a piece. Bella's reaction to his return worried me. **_**Would he have the power to tear her apart again?**_

**I opened the door to Sam's and there sat Bella spinning Emily's bouquet in her hand, examining every detail.**

"**I think it's per-... Jacob!" She jumped up and flew into my arms. I laughed.**

"**Hi."**

"**I missed you!" she whispered.**

"**I missed you too." **_**More than you know.**_

"**I've decided you should only do night patrols. I'd rather have you with me all day even if you're only sleeping." She kissed me then looked at Sam, hoping he would agree with her. He just grinned.**

"**Show me what you've made." I tried to change the subject. It worked.**

"**Oh, look!" She beamed, holding up the bundle of flowers held together with a ribbon.**

"**That's really nice." I honestly didn't see what the big deal was.**

"**Look." She held up her pointer finger on her right hand. It had a big blister on it.**

"**What did you do?" I looked at Sam. He shrugged his shoulders.**

"**I learned how to use a glue gun." She laughed. I took her finger and gently pressed it to my lips.**

"**All better." She grinned, wrapping her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. "Oh," she said, pulling back to look up at me, "I got the hug you sent with Quil, but I couldn't get the kiss out of him."**

**I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Sam snickered and I waved one hand at him while pulling Bella closer with the other.**

"**Wow!" she was breathless when I let her go. "It's a good thing Quil didn't give me that. I'm afraid you would've had to kill him."**

**I threw my head back in laughter. Sam and Emily laughed too. Bella lifted my hand to her lips and kissed it gently between her giggles. "Well, is there anything else you need from this beautiful girl, Emily? I'd like to take her off your hands if you don't mind."**

"**I think that's everything. We just need to be at City Hall by 10:00 Monday morning." She slid her arm around Sam's waist and gazed up into his eyes, smiling.**

"**We'll be there," I promised.**

"**See you, guys," Bella said as we left.**

**Later that night as we laid in bed, I felt like I couldn't hold Bella tight enough. I felt like she was slipping away. Here in Bella's room, there were too many ghosts for my liking. I could still smell him. He'd actually laid in this very spot. I wondered if she could smell **_**him**_** too.**

**She snuggled into my chest and inhaled deeply. I tensed. "I love the way you smell, Jake."**

"**The way I smell?"**

"**Yeah, it's comforting to me."**

**I was confused by her thinking. What had brought this on?**

**Suddenly, she put her thigh over my leg. I loved when she did that. Her fingers began drawing circles on my bare chest. My heart fluttered. She looked up at me, bashful, turning pink.**

"**You know," she began, "you only promised no funny business under Billy's roof." In a flash I understood where her thoughts were.**

"**Uh..." I squeaked out.**

**She giggled as she kissed my lips gently. I kissed her back, hesitantly. She pulled back, looking deeply into my eyes.**

**Oh, how I wanted to follow her lead. But at the same time I didn't. We were so young -- too young -- to take things further. "Bella, we can't." I wanted to kick myself. What teenage boy doesn't want to 'do it' with the girl he wants to spend forever with? She kissed me again. "Bells, we just can't go there."**

**She looked disappointed as she whispered, "I know."**

**I sat up and pulled her into my lap, stoking her hair gently. "I can't innocently sleep next to you every night, holding you so close..." I exhaled sharply trying to control my hormones. I started again, "Bells, I love holding you every night, protecting you. But I can't promise 'no funny business' if we've done 'that'." I hoped she understood. I didn't want to hurt her. But I'd promised Charlie and Billy -- and myself -- that nothing would happen.**

"**You're right."**

**I looked into her eyes, making sure she really understood. She smiled. Then she gently kissed me and snuggled back down laying her head gently on my chest. I chuckled as her hair fanned out, tickling me.**

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, Jake."**

**I ran my fingers through her hair.**

"**Something comes over me sometimes and I just can't help myself." She giggled.**

"**I know," I said, honestly. I did know how she felt. There were times that I wanted nothing more than to take her -- love her completely. It was a comfort to know that she felt the same way.**

"**I love you, Jake."**

"**I love you too, Bells. Now, go to sleep." I couldn't handle more of this conversation. She rolled over so that she was laying with her back facing me. I pulled her close, melting our bodies together.**

**I **_**could**_** lay this way without my overactive hormones taking control. But I knew if I let myself accelerate our relationship that I would never be able to simply hold her all night again.**

**It would never be enough.**

**But it had to be enough -- for now**


	20. Settling

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 20 - Settling

_Jacob Black_

A couple big things were happening today. Sam and Emily were getting married and we were moving back to La Push. Both of which were a relief to me. Sam and Emily had been waiting far too long to make their relationship 'official'.

I stood next to the tree in the yard waiting for Bella to finish getting ready. I hated to get dressed up, wearing a tie was something I almost never did. I sighed, glancing toward the trees. I couldn't wait to get Bella out of that haunted house.

"Ready?" Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see her in a tight -- not too tight -- navy blue dress with matching heels.

"You look amazing!"

She blushed.

I held her hand, looking over my shoulder, as I opened the car door. I knew Cullen was watching. She surprised me when she reached up, put her arms around my neck and kissed me gently. I pulled her close, deepening the kiss. As her tongue passed my lips, I heard a low agonized moan. I peeked to see if Bella had heard it too. She hadn't.

"What are the neighbors going to think?" I chuckled.

"That I love you," she whispered, raising an eyebrow. I laughed.

"We've got to go. We're going to be late." I gave her another quick peck, before carefully placing her in the car.

_Edward Cullen_

It was bad enough to see how much Bella cared for Jacob through his mind, but to see it firsthand was unbearable. My eyes met Jacob's briefly. He knew I was here. But he did nothing to instigate their physical exchange. It was all Bella. She kissed _him_. He simply responded to her lead.

I watched in horror as she kissed him more deeply than I had ever been able to kiss her. _She had wanted to kiss me that way_, I thought, trying to comfort myself. I moaned in agony which, thankfully seemed to ruin the mood. She hadn't heard me. But Jacob had, of that I was sure.

As much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't. This was no one's fault but my own. Of course, he loved Bella. Who wouldn't?

Knowing she was gone for the day, this place held no interest for me. I would spend the day searching for Victoria. I had to get out of Forks at least for a little while. The misery I experienced before was nothing compared to this.

I tracked Victoria to the La Push border and figured I probably shouldn't press my luck.

Jacob was not stupid. He knew that I was the other vampire whose scent they came across. I recognized that giving him an excuse to _try _to rip my throat out was not wise. I laughed at the idea of him actually hurting me.

Strangely, I felt a kinship of sorts with Jacob Black. I knew that we had at least two things in common. One, we both loved Bella with all our hearts. And two, we would do _anything_ to protect her.

I decided that I would go to the meadow -- our meadow. It contained only happy memories of Bella and me. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes, remembering the first time I'd brought her here.

_Edward? _even Esme's thoughts were gentle.

I opened my eyes as she approached.

"How are you?"

"Fine." I looked at my hands, avoiding her eyes.

"Have you seen Bella?"

I nodded, not looking up.

"How does she look?"

"Happy," I said grudgingly.

She smiled slightly. "Does she know you're here?"

"No!" It came out harsher than I intended. I attempted a smile as I continued, "She's not going to know I'm here."

"Oh, Edward." Esme sat down next to me and put her hand on mine, holding it. "I wish you'd reconsider telling her."

"I have no right to have anything to do with her." My voice sounded so feeble.

"What about her rights?" Her question was accusatory but her tone was sweet. I knew she meant no offense.

"Esme, when I left her, I only wanted her to move on and find happiness." I gently pulled my hand away from her. "She is happy..." I paused, "with Jacob Black." I forced myself to say the words. Her eyes closed and reopened in a long blink. "I will not interfere with that, Esme. I can't do that to her."

"Very well, Edward. We will respect your decision as we always have." She stood. "It doesn't mean we agree with them." She smiled. "Is there a way you can find out if she still has feelings for you?"

"Esme," I warned.

"At least, do some investigating, Edward. Maybe she's settling for that wolf kid." I almost laughed at Esme's attempt at an insult.

"I've seen them together. I honestly don't think she's settling."

"Just promise me you'll give it some thought." She smiled gingerly. I nodded. **"**Why don't

you come home with me?"

I stood. I would go home with her. Maybe spending a little time with Emmett would lighten my mood. I needed something -- that didn't have anything to do with Bella.

Before the house was even in sight, I could hear Emmett's laughter. I smiled. I needed his influence. For me, his influence was almost as calming as Jasper's.

"Edward!" He hurled himself at me, both of us tumbling into the dirt.

"Hi, Emmett." I rolled him over so that I was now on top, pinning him to the ground. "It's good to see you."

"You too." He reversed our position. "You look like you've been through the ringer," he noted.

"I feel like I have been."

_Wanna talk about it?_

I shook my head. He nodded slightly and changed the subject. "So I haven't been able to kick your butt with my new Wii." I raised an eyebrow. "You up for it, little brother?"

"Are _you_ up for it, big brother?"

"Bring it on!" He grinned, running into the house.


	21. Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**One Bite Changes Everything**_** by Heartbroken1**_

**Chapter 21 - Good Cop, Bad Cop **

_**Jacob Black**_

**Standing next to Sam, I found myself lost in thought. I looked at Bella. She smiled at me. Maybe it was just all the talk of this wedding, but I found myself thinking more and more of the day I would make Bella my bride.**

**Recently too, I found myself scared that Bella might leave me. I hated the thought that she could choose that leech over me. She thought he didn't love her. I knew different. Part of me -- a very small part -- felt guilty for not telling her he was here. I wondered what she'd do if she ever found out.**

_**She can't! That's all there is to it, **_**I told myself.**

**I focused on Bella again. She was still looking at me, grinning. I winked at her and she blushed slightly. She turned her attention back to what the Justice of the Peace was saying.**

"**You may kiss the bride," he said.**

**Sam took Emily into his arms and kissed her passionately. Bella giggled.**

**Emily turned to hug Bella and I shook Sam's hand. "Congratulations!" I said. "I'm really happy for you, Sam."**

"**Thanks, Jake."**

**As Sam took Emily by the hand, heading for the door, I stole the chance to take Bella into my arms for just a moment. "Come here, you," I whispered seductively. She giggled. "I can't wait 'til it's our turn."**

"**Me either," she responded. My heart fluttered at her words. I knew I thought about the day I would make her mine, but I wasn't sure she thought of it too. I knew I was young, but I couldn't imagine ever loving someone more than I loved Bella.**

"**Hey," Sam said, "we've got a party waiting."**

**We laughed. I took Bella by the hand and we followed them out to the car.**

**When we arrived back at the Uley residence, it was decorated for a celebration complete with a big banner hanging from the porch. "Finally! Congratulations!" I laughed when I saw it. Emily had waited a long time for this day.**

**Bella pulled my hand up to her lips, kissing it gently.**

"**I'm so happy for them," she whispered as we walked up to the crowd of well-wishers gathered in the yard. All the pack had come. They were mulling around. Billy was talking with Sue Clearwater.**

"**Bella. Jake." I was surprised when I realized whose voice called our names.**

"**Dad!" Bella ran to Charlie -- who was in full uniform -- hugging him tightly. She missed her dad so much. I wanted very badly to be able to put things back to normal by wiping Victoria off the face of the earth. That was the only way Charlie would get some rest.**

"**Hi, Charlie," I said, shaking his hand. The dark circles under his eyes gave him the same look as the Cullens when they hadn't fed in a while. I almost laughed at my observation. "It's good to see you."**

"**Thanks for taking care of my girl," he smiled.**

"**My pleasure." I looked down at Bella and winked. "Hey, thanks for letting us stay at your house while we had our fixed." Bella blushed.**

"**No problem. I'm glad someone could use it." He chuckled. "I'm sorry Bella set fire to your kitchen."**

"**Dad." She buried her face in my shoulder, embarrassed. This was something she would never live down.**

"**May I have your attention?" Sam asked. He cleared his throat and continued, "if we could get everyone to take a seat, we'll get started." He looked adoringly at Emily who stood next to him.**

"**We want to thank everyone for coming to help us **_**finally**_** celebrate our marriage." Everyone laughed at his emphasis on finally. "Please enjoy yourselves. Eat up!"**

**Paul howled and Charlie looked at Bella confused. She just laughed, shrugging.**

**I left Bella alone with Charlie to give them some father daughter time. It'd been a while since they'd been able to actually talk. Quil and Embry had been trying to get me alone for a few days now and I thought this was the perfect chance.**

"**What's up?" I asked as soon as we were out of sight -- and earshot.**

"**I think you need to tell Bella about Edward." Embry got right to the point.**

"**And I think you don't," Quil chimed in. It felt slightly like they were pulling the good cop, bad cop thing on me.**

**I looked from one to the other as Embry continued speaking, "Look, Jake, she has a right to know that he's here."**

"**I can't risk it," I mumbled.**

"**If you are afraid that she will choose him over you then that's even more reason to tell her," Embry insisted.**

**Quil just dropped his eyes to the ground as if he agreed with that statement.**

"**You saw as well as I did what his leaving did to her," I responded defensively. "Can you honestly stand to see her like that again?"**

"**Not to mention the way she looked when she showed up at the garage that day," Quil added, shaking his head at the memory.**

"**Jake, can you honestly say that you're not afraid she just might choose him over you?" Embry asked.**

"**Of course I worry about that. Wouldn't you?" I snarled. "But don't you see the bigger picture? She's been through too much already. More than anyone should ever have to endure." I paused, running my fingers through my hair. "I won't give him the chance to break her again."**

"**Besides Embry," Quil jumped into the conversation, "bloodsuckers are heartless creatures bent on killing and destroying. That's exactly what he did to her -- he destroyed her."**

"**But he said he never stopped loving her. What if she still loves **_**him**_**?" Embry argued.**

"**That's exactly my point! If he left her because he loved her, what would stop him from leaving her again. I won't allow it." I dropped my voice, "I can't."**

"**I see your point, Jake. But if she finds out that you knew he was here and didn't tell her, she's gonna be really upset with you." I knew Embry was right.**

"**Do what you want, Jake. We'll be there for you either way." Quil stated, placing his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Thanks, guys."**

**The rest of the reception was nice. Bella caught the bouquet and Quil caught the garter. Tradition says they had to share a dance, but Quil put Bella's hand in mine and said, "I'd rather not end up with a broken face."**

**I held Bella close as we swayed back and forth gently. I knew Bella hated to dance, but she hated being the focus of attention even more. Right now, she was doing two things she despised.**

"**It's not that bad, is it?" I whispered in her ear.**

"**I just wish everyone wasn't watching." She blushed slightly.**

"**So close your eyes and pretend it's just you and me," I suggested. As she closed her eyes, I felt her body relax. I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.**

"**Hey, behave yourself, Jake," Charlie chided. Bella tensed against me.**

"**Focus on nothing but me," I reminded her.**

"**Yeah, Jake, behave yourself," Jared suggested, "he's got his gun." Everyone roared with laughter.**

**I reached up and stroked Bella's hair carefully. She sighed and laid her head on my chest.**

**When the music ended, I hated to release Bella from my arms even though only slightly.**

**As the sun set, I looked forward to the best part of my day. We headed back to Charlie's to get our stuff. Tonight Bella would be sleeping in La Push. That thought was a comfort. The bloodsucker couldn't get her here. At least, not the worst of the two who were after her.**


	22. Inner Turmoil

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**One Bite Changes Everything**_** by Heartbroken1**_

**Chapter 22 - Inner Turmoil **

_**Jacob Black**_

**We pulled up to the house and everything was dark. It was surprising how threatening it looked with no lights on. Maybe it was just all the ghosts that haunted this house that had me spooked.**

**As her grip tightened on my hand, I realized that I wasn't alone in my thinking. "Let's get our stuff so we can get out of here," she suggested.**

"**You got it." I was more than eager than she was.**

**When we entered her room, the stench that belonged to **_**him**_** hit me. I fought to keep my composure.**

"**Do you smell that?" she asked.**

"**Smell what?" I fought back the growl building in my chest.**

**Her eyes scrutinized my expression. I hoped she wouldn't find anything there.**

"**Oh, nothing," she replied. I felt bad lying to her, but I wanted to protect her from the greater danger. She had been through enough. I didn't want her to fall to pieces again. I didn't want to have to pick up those pieces -- although I would. I saw her eyes glisten before she blinked the tears away.**

"**What is it, Bells?"**

"**I just worry that I'm going crazy," she whispered.**

"**You are not going crazy. There are just too many ghosts here for it to be healthy."**

**She wrapped her arms around my waist, holding on for dear life. She laid her head on my shoulder.**

_**I love when she wears heels**_**.**

**I lifted her gently and carried her toward the chair pausing in front of the window just in case someone was watching. She lifted her head and kissed my lips. I kissed back passionately.**

"**You sit here, I'll pack."**

**She nodded.**

**I pulled the clothing out of the drawers and threw them into the suitcase. I stopped, holding up a pair of my boxers.**

"**I'm glad you didn't take the scissors to these."**

"**I still can," she teased. She stood and walked over and began helping -- almost frantically -- throw stuff into the suitcase.**

**It would have been a lot easier to close the suitcase if we'd actually left the clothes folded and organized. But it seemed both of us were in a hurry to get out of this house. She laughed as I lifted her up so she was sitting on the suitcase. I was strong enough to get it closed without her beautiful body helping hold the top down. But any excuse was a good excuse to put my hands around her teeny waist.**

**I took the suitcase in one hand and Bella's hand in the other.**

"**Let's get out of here," I suggested.**

**As I started the car, Bella sighed, "I can't wait to get **_**home**_**."**

"**Me neither."**

_**Bella Swan**_

**I watched Charlie's house carefully as we pulled away. I knew I wasn't losing my mind. I would know that scent anywhere. Edward. But it didn't make any sense. He was gone. Besides, Jacob would've said something if he smelled a vampire in my room.**

**Or would he?**

**Was it possible that the other vampires in Forks were the Cullens? My heart leapt at the thought. But if it was the Cullens, why were they here? Was Edward with them?**

**Jacob had said two, possibly three. So which two or three of them were here? How long had they been here and how long were they staying?**

**I forced myself to stop this line of thinking. It would do nothing but hurt me. I wouldn't let the Cullens -- Edward -- hurt me again. He didn't have that power over me anymore. I had Jacob. He was all I needed.**

_**Would I fall apart if I saw Edward? **_**I wondered. **_**What did Edward mean to me now?**_** I still loved him -- at least a tiny part of me did. That would never change.**

"**Bella?" Jacob's voice was low. I looked up focusing on his dark, worried eyes. I blinked a long blink, realizing we were home. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.**

"**Yes," I paused, "just thinking about ghosts."**

"**I'll make you forget all about those old ghosts." He took my hand and pulled me out of the car and into his arms. He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, melting into his body.**

**He gently laid me on the bed, kissing my forehead. "I'll get the bags. Be right back." He smiled.**

**I laid back against the pillow and pulled the blanket to my nose. I inhaled deeply. Jacob's scent filled my body. I felt myself relax completely. This was the scent I desired more than anything else in this world.**

_**Jacob Black**_

**I replayed my conversation from this afternoon over and over in my mind. Who was right? Quil or Embry? Should I be telling Bella about the Cullens? I was so torn. I wanted to be honest with her. I promised her that I would be. But I also promised that I would never let anything hurt her.**

_**I'll just wait and see how things play out. If there's a moment that it feels right to tell her, I will. If not, I'll let them leave and be grateful they did.**_

**I hated that I was patrolling tonight. But it was only fair to give Sam tonight off. It was his wedding night. They were going to put off the honeymoon until Victoria had been stopped but he deserved one night to be with his bride.**

**I flopped the suitcase onto the bed and began emptying it. I felt Bella's arms wrap around my middle. I took one of her arms and pulled her so she was standing in front of me. She was in her pajamas and her face was freshly washed. She held a brush in her hand.**

"**I can get that later. Why don't you lay down and rest for a while before you have to go out." I didn't have to be told twice. I started to untie my tie. Her beautiful fingers brushed mine away as she took over.**

**She tossed the tie onto the dresser and started with the buttons on my shirt. The touch of her fingers on my chest took my breath away. She raised her eyebrows and giggled. I reached down and pulled my shirt out of my pants. She took it and tossed it onto the dresser with the tie.**

**She sat in the middle of the bed with her back toward me. I sat behind her and gently brushed her hair. This was something both of us enjoyed. 100 strokes, she'd said once. I purposely lost count so that I could start over again and again.**

"**I'm sure that's sufficient," she snickered. She turned and took the brush from me. I laid down and she curled up next to me, resting her head on my chest. "Stay with me 'til I'm asleep?"**

"**Sure, sure." We laid there in silence just enjoying the moment. "Do you work tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah, but only for a couple hours in the morning."**

"**I'll be here to take you."**

"**I'd like that," she sighed deeply.**

**I listened to her breathing steady. It seemed like she was going to have a peaceful night's sleep -- I hoped. I slid her into the middle of the bed and covered her with a heavy comforter. She only used a sheet when I was here. But when I wasn't, she needed something warmer.**

"**She looked good in your arms tonight, Jake," Billy said as I rounded the corner. His comment would have caused Bella to blush.**

"**She did, didn't she?" I agreed.**

"**You on patrols tonight?"**

"**Yeah, I've got a bloodsucker to track down." I wasn't sure how much my father knew. I didn't ask and he didn't say. At the very least, he thought I was looking for Victoria. At the most, he knew I had to stop Edward from destroying Bella again.**


	23. Nightmares

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 23 - Nightmares

_Jacob Black_

I was going to be out with Quil and Embry tonight. I wondered who was going to play the good cop.

_Did you decide anything? _Embry asked. Obviously the roles hadn't changed.

_Leave him alone. This is between him and Bella, _Quil defended me.

_Look guys, I've decided that I will see how things play out. If the opportunity arises that _

_Bella needs to know then I'll tell her. If not, I won't._

_That doesn't sound like you have any intention of telling her, _Embry accused.

_Like I said, if it feels like I need to tell her, I will. _

_But..._

_Drop it, Embry, _Quil hissed.

_I don't want to talk about this anymore, _I informed them.

_Bella Swan_

I laid in Jacob's arms until sleep overtook me. I knew he'd be leaving as soon as I drifted off so I fought against it. But I finally had to give in.

Soon the dreams began. At first, I was reliving my day with Jacob. Our kiss this morning. Staring at him while Sam and Emily exchanged vows. Our dance at the reception. Things began to change as we entered my room and I smelled Edward.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Jacob.

"Edward!" he growled, tearing into a wolf. I screamed, watching the wolf I knew was Jacob jump out the window. He collided with a figure standing in the tree line. I raced down the stairs tripping as I went.

I threw the back door open to see the two of them fighting. The growling and snarling was deafening. "Edward, no!" I yelled over and over. "Edward, I love him." I was jumping up and down, screaming my lungs out but neither of them so much as paused to acknowledge me. "Edward! STOP!"

I sat up in the bed drenched in sweat, gasping for breath. I looked around the room and was thankful I had only been dreaming. I shook my head.

_They fight. Paris falls. _The phrase ran over and over in my head. I wanted nothing more than to see Jacob right now. I needed to comfort myself with his presence, with his touch -- his kisses.

I decided I would have to settle for a drink of water. I tiptoed to the kitchen and attempted to get a glass in the dark. It crashed to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

"Bella?" Billy called from his room.

"Yeah, it's just me. Sorry." I reached for the light. I moved my foot only a teeny bit and felt the shard pierce my skin. "Ow!" I never did find the light switch but miraculously the room was flooded with light.

"Bella, don't move," Billy ordered.

Just then the door burst open. I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, his breathing as frantic as his eyes.

"Bella dropped a glass and then stepped on a piece," Billy explained.

"Don't move," he repeated the same words his father had just told me. I was so relieved to have him here. I would now be able to feel him next to me. He would be able to comfort my nightmare away. He grabbed the broom and in no time had the floor debris free. He smiled at me. "Now let's see that foot." He picked me up and sat me on the counter, gently taking my foot in his hands. He wiped away the tiny drops of blood, examining the cut for any remaining glass.

"It looks clean. Come on." He cradled me in his arms and carried me to the bathroom. As I nestled against his chest, I breathed deeply wanting his scent to fill my lungs. He was exactly what I needed. He very carefully placed antibiotic gel on the cut, covered it with a bandage and then a kiss. "You didn't have to slice your foot open to get me to come home," he teased.

"I'm sorry." I hung my head. I was apologizing for cutting my foot and waking Billy, but in no way was I sorry that Jacob had come home.

"Let's get you back to bed." He smiled at me. I wanted to ask him to stay, but I knew that he had important things to do and I didn't want to seem needy. He laid me on the bed. I expected for him to kiss me and leave. But he crawled in next to me. I cuddled into his chest and again, _They fight. Paris falls. _flooded my thoughts. I felt the tears threatening and tried to hide my face.

"Everything's all right, Bells," he whispered as he brushed my hair away from my face. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed his bare chest.

"I love you, Jake. I just worry about you."

_Jacob Black_

I held her as she cried. I wondered where her head was and what was causing the tears this time. I was pretty sure it wasn't the pain from the little cut on her foot that triggered them.

"Shh. Just sleep, Bells." I ran my fingers through her hair as I held her tight. I felt her tears fall on my skin. As they slowed, her breathing steadied. I let my eyes close and inhaled her scent while I drifted off to sleep.

As the morning light entered our tiny room, I rolled over to find myself alone. I sat up in a panic. "Bella?" I shouted. It wasn't her voice that called back. "She's gone, Jake." I raced around the corner to get answers from my dad.

"What?"

"She called and had Jared ride with her to work."

I looked at the clock. 10:15. She'd been at work for hours. I hurried to get my things together. I showered and headed toward the door.

"Hey, Jake, before you run off, I'd like to talk to you for a second." Billy sounded serious.

"Sure, sure."

"Is Edward back?" His question took me by surprise.

I answered him with a question of my own, "why do you ask?"

"It's Bella." His eyes were piercing. "She called his name over and over last night." He paused then asked the question again, "Is Edward back?" I nodded. "Does she know?

I shook my head. "I think she knows more than even she realizes." I stared at my shoes. "Jake, you need to tell her. If she finds out you knew and didn't tell her, she's going to be really upset with you."

"I know. I'm just worried about her, Dad. She's doing so much better now. I can't bare to see her fall apart again," I muttered.

I left my house without another word from my father. I decided I would go visit her -- surprise her. I stopped at the florist and picked up some of her favorite flowers. I strolled into Newton's to find Mike stalking Bella -- again.

"So really, Bella, I think we could..."

"Hey, Bells!" I interrupted him, exchanging evil glares. "I missed you this morning," I handed her the flowers.

"Thanks, Jake. I didn't want to wake you." She smiled. Mike snorted and walked away.

"You looked so peaceful."

"I wish you had slept as peaceful." I made the statement seeing how much she would tell me about her dreams -- I hoped nightmares -- from last night. Her eyes widened slightly and darted to the kayaks hanging on the wall. I decided this was not the time nor the place to get into her less than sound sleep last night.

"I've got to run, but I'll be back to pick you up at noon," I told her.

"I can't wait," she whispered, glancing down at her watch.

I kissed her lightly. I wasn't even out of the store before Mike was at her side again. The doors closed behind me and I realized that this afternoon would determine my fate.

I would tell Bella the truth.

Edward was back in Forks.


	24. Face to Face

**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**One Bite Changes Everything**_** by Heartbroken1**_

**Chapter 24 - Face to Face **

_**Bella Swan**_

**My skin hadn't even cooled from Jacob's touch before Mike came walking back around the corner. I rolled my eyes.**

"**You know Bella, he seems more like a stalker than a boyfriend."**

"**You're one to talk," I hissed.**

"**He couldn't even be away from your for a few hours."**

"**Mike," I glared at him.**

"**I'm just saying..." he persisted**

"**Look, Mike, here's the deal. I'm gonna say this once, so listen good and hard," I spat "I love him. It's me who can't get enough of him. I would gladly never leave his side." I paused taking a breath before continuing my assault. "I want you to stop it! Stop the negativity. Stop pestering me. If, in fact, you ever stand a chance, I'll let you know." I turned and walked away.**

**I was a little proud of myself for standing up to Mike. It was so unlike me. I wasn't sure where it'd all come from. I was just glad it had.**

**The last 45 minutes of work were pretty painless. Mike avoided me like the plague. I didn't mind in the least. When I looked up to see Jacob walk through the door, my heart skipped a beat. I was so happy to see him. I practically ran to the front of the store. When I looked at Jacob again, I knew something was wrong. His face was blank; composed with the mask I hated so badly. He waited while I put the vest behind the counter and I took his hand as we headed for the car.**

"**Jake?" I tried to swallow my heart that was now in my throat. He just stared out the windshield, saying nothing. "Did I do something, Jake?" He took a deep breath and still said nothing.**

**My heart started pounding against my ribs. My lungs refused to accept any air. My eyes misted over making it hard to see anything clearly.**

"**Jacob, you're scaring me," I whispered. "Please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."**

**He still remained silent as we pulled in front of the house and he cut the engine. I fought the urge to scream. He walked around the car and opened my door. He took me by the hand.**

"**Bella, we need to talk."**

**Panic washed over me. Those were the classic 'I'm dumping you' words. "Is everything okay?" I managed to choke out. His eyes gazed into mine. The seriousness there scared me.**

"**Bella, you know I love you, right?" I nodded. "There's something I have to tell you," he paused, squeezing my hand. "I just want you to remember that I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you and no matter what. I'm here for you."**

**The words he was speaking made no sense. I concentrated on my breathing.**

"**Bella, the vampires that are in Forks..." Realization suddenly dawned on me. "The new ones are not a danger to you. They're not here to kill you," he continued. I just stared at him. "They're here to protect you," his words were barely a whisper.**

"**Edward?" I choked out.**

**He nodded.**

"**How long has he been here?" I tried to keep my voice calm.**

"**A while," he replied.**

**The angry tears flooded my vision. I grabbed my keys and headed for my truck.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**To the last place I know he was." I jumped in my truck. It roared to life as Jacob climbed in the passenger seat. **_**I knew I wasn't crazy!**_** Edward had been in my room. "I have to know something." I wanted to sound fierce but instead my voice gave my frustration away.**

"**I'll tell you anything you want to know," he paused before adding, "The truth, I promise."**

"**That would be appreciated." I cleared my throat. "When you told me about the new vampires, did you know then that it was them?"**

"**No, we didn't know then."**

**That was good to know. He was lying by omission instead of blatant deception. I didn't know what else to say to him so I just prepared for who I was about to see.**

**I pulled up in front of my house and all looked normal. I stepped out, slamming the door.**

"**EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I shouted, grateful my voice sounded strong. I knew I only had to whisper but why not let him know I was not happy he was here.**

**I stood by the front fender of my truck. Jacob sat watching me from the passenger seat with that stupid mask on his face. I glared at him before looking again at the house. My heart stopped when Edward walked out the front door.**

"**Hi, Bella."**

_**Edward Cullen**_

**I sat in her house, hoping she would come home again soon. I heard the familiar sound of her truck approaching. Jacob's thoughts were deafening. **_**Don't you hurt her, Cullen!**_** he warned me.**

**She's coming. And she knows. Suddenly, I felt very nervous. How would she react?**

**The door on her truck slammed and I heard my name -- my whole name -- being screamed with such intensity that the nervousness left and I felt sick.**

**I walked out the front door to see Bella standing by her truck.**

"**Hi, Bella."**

"**Don't you dare hi, Bella me!" she yelled.**

**I stepped off the porch and started down the lawn toward her.**

"**You stop right there!" She held up her hand. "I want to know why you're here!"**

"**Alice saw Victoria coming after you." I paused waiting for a reaction. She just glared at me so I continued, "we came to protect you."**

"**I have protection!" She looked at Jacob. His face softened slightly as their eyes met.**

**I growled in reaction.**

_**Easy, Cullen! **_**Jacob said through his thoughts as he opened the truck door.**

"**Edward, why come back now?" Her tone softened ever so slightly.**

"**Bella, I..."**

"**You left me!" I cringed. "You didn't want me, remember. I've moved on." She looked at Jacob. He got out of the truck and took his place at her side.**

"**It's not..."**

"**Look Edward, there was a point in time when you were everything to me, but you ruined all of that. You wanted me to be happy as a human. I am."**

**She paused and Jacob's thoughts began their assault. Images of the future he hoped to give Bella someday rushed at me -- marrying her, making love to her, having children with her.**

**Bella words interrupted Jacob's thoughts, "What's it to you if Victoria did get me?"**

"**Bella, I still love you." The words rushed out before I had a chance to edit them.**

**Jacob growled.**

**Bella looked at me as though she were a deer about to be plowed over by a semi. I thought I'd gotten through to her. I was wrong.**

"**Are you kidding me? You come back after all this time and tell me you love me? Who do you think you are?" I felt my face drop as her words flew at me like daggers. "You know what I think, Edward? You wanna know why I think you came back?" I just stared at her dumbfounded. So she continued, "I think you came back because you are a jealous person. You said so yourself. I think you got wind of me finally moving on -- finally getting over the precious Edward Cullen -- and I don't think your ego could handle it."**

"**Bella, I lied then. I love you. I never stopped loving you. I will love you forever." It sounded as though I were pleading with her. In a way I was. I was begging her to understand.**

"**Well, then, it just sucks to be you, doesn't it?" she shouted. "Listen to me Edward, I'm only gonna say this once." She paused.**

**I nodded.**

"**I am very much in love with Jacob. He picked up the mess you left behind. He made me whole again. I want you to leave me alone!" she raged. The words she spoke cut me to the core. Everything she said was true. I had done all of this to myself. It would have hurt less to have Jacob take me out right here and now. I dropped my eyes.**

"**I have already contacted the rest of the family. We will take care of Victoria and then we will leave. You have my word," I spoke softly, deliberately.**

**She stomped toward the house with Jacob at her side. He wrapped his arm around her protectively. Neither of them looked at me even though they were only feet from me. My heart broke.**

**I waited until the door shook on its hinges before retreating to the forest.**


	25. Hidden Memories

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite Changes Everything_ by Heartbroken1_

Chapter 25 - Hidden Memories

_Jacob Black_

I wanted to hate Edward as we left him standing alone in the yard. However, I felt nothing but compassion for him. He did love her. I knew that. Bella's words had been harsh -- really harsh. I followed her into the house, narrowly missing the slamming door. She ran toward her bedroom, tripping _up_ the stairs. I didn't react until she started sobbing, then scooping her into my arms finished the journey.

"Jacob, don't," she whispered. She was still mad at me, but all the fight in her was gone. She'd managed to stay strong for her confrontation with the man who'd destroyed her.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

She shifted on the bed as I crossed the room, looking out the window. "Jake..." I turned to look at her. She wiped at her tears. "You lied to me," she spoke quietly. I hated that I had hurt her. I wished I could go back and fix my mistake.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you from what happened this afternoon. If you hadn't known..." The words tumbled out of my mouth in an attempt to explain my actions.

"Jacob, stop." She sat up. "I don't care if you think I can't handle it. I don't care if you _think_ you're protecting me. I'm not that fragile."

She looked pretty fragile to me right now.

"Bella, I..."

"Let me finish."

I nodded.

"Edward used to pull that crap with me all the time. I will not have you doing the same thing." Her voice was strong. "I need you to promise me that you will never lie to me again. Never. Not even by omission because that's still a lie."

"I promise." I smiled timidly. "Forgive me?"

She nodded. I could see the tears starting again. "Will you hold me?" she sighed.

"Of course," I chuckled. _What a silly question. _

Half way to her, one of the floorboards moved opening up a hole in the floor. I looked up to see Bella's face resembling the surprise I felt. I reached down and pulled out the contents from their little hiding place. Pictures, plane tickets, a CD. It looked like all of Bella's memories of Edward -- except Bella didn't know they were there.

I sat all the stuff on the bed. Bella took each item and carefully looked at it. With every new thing, her sobs grew louder. I sat down next to her, not sure of how close she wanted me to get.

"Why would he leave this stuff here?" It sounded like a rhetorical question so I said nothing. When she looked at me, I shrugged. "But he didn't want me," her voice cracked as she spoke the words.

"Bella, he still loves you," I stated.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" her tone was incredulous.

"No, he told me." My heart broke saying the words that could potentially take her away from me.

"He told you?" she managed to squeak out between sniffles.

"Bella, he said that he left because he loved you -- because he wanted to protect you." My eyes pleaded for her understanding as to why I didn't tell her this before.

"He loves me?"

I nodded, then cringed, seeing a flash of recognition in her eyes. I wondered if she'd listened to a word Edward had just said to her. She suddenly swept all of the contents from the tiny hole onto the floor. She fell forward as she continued to sob. I sat down next to her and stroked her beautiful hair.

"Bella, what can I do?" I asked as her crying continued. I rephrased the question, "Do you want me to go get him?" I said the question, fearing the answer, but I would do anything for her -- anything.

"No," she said quietly.

"Tell me what I can do."

"Just hold me," she whispered.

She laid her head down on the pillow. I pulled her body next to mine, holding her. I wondered if this was going to rip that hole in her chest open again. I hoped she had the strength to let me mend her twice.

_Bella Swan_

It had been an emotionally taxing afternoon, full of revelations.

I found out Edward was back. Jacob waited days to tell me. But eventually he did tell me. I understood his reasoning, whether I agreed with it or not.

All of the Cullens were coming back -- to protect me from Victoria.

But the most disturbing fact I learned today was that Edward loved me. He told Jacob he left because he loved me. Could I believe that? If I did, what did it mean? I waited for my chest to rip open exposing all the hurt and anguish I felt when Edward left me.

I waited and waited. Nothing happened. Laying here in Jacob's arms I felt whole -- complete.

"Jacob," I said as I rolled over to face him. His eyes were full of worry as they searched for what I might say. "I need to do something." I sat up. He followed my lead sitting up, placing his feet on the floor. "Stay here," I told him.

"Okay."

I went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I ran a brush through my hair. My eyes were still puffy, but they looked better. I stood in the doorway and felt horrible for the agony Jacob was experiencing. He had his face in his hands.

"Jake?"

He looked up, eyes glistening. In that moment, my heart melted. All the anger I'd felt because of his deception was gone. I walked over to him taking his hands in mine. "Oh, Jake."

"I'm sorry for everything. So very sorry. I should've..." I placed my finger on his lips. His eyes again searched mine.

"Will you let me talk?" He nodded. "Seeing Edward this afternoon has made me think a lot about things." He swallowed hard. "I can't believe he still loves me." Jacob dropped his eyes, looking down at our hands. I knew he'd had enough of my stalling. "But that's too bad. Because I love you, Jacob Black!"

"You do?"

I decided not to answer his questions with words. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I pressed my lips to his and guided his arms around my waist. He reacted pulling me on top of him as he laid back down on my bed.

"I can't believe you ever doubted."

"I know that a piece of you still loves him, Bella. I just wasn't sure how big that piece was."

"I'm with you now **-- **forever." I leaned in to kiss his lips, letting myself get lost in it. I let my lips wander to his neck and back to his ear. "We're not under Billy's roof," I said seductively.

"Bella," he warned.

"Hey, I was just reminding you of our location," I tried to sound innocent.

"I'm a man of my word, Bella Swan."

"Well, I guess we should just go home then."

"Yes, Bella, let's go home."


End file.
